Cheerilee's Garden (Traduccion al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Unahim. Sinopsis: Cheerilee no pude soportarlo por más tiempo. Su antes hermoso jardín esta lleno de malezas que destruyen sus flores. Llegó la hora de eliminarlas (ADVERTENCIA: Contenido gore/grimdark)


**¡ADVERTENCIA!: La siguiente obra de ficción contiene un alto contenido de material perturbador, ya sea violencia de todo tipo, terror psicológico y sangre a borbotones. Si eres menor de edad o eres sensible a esta clase de lectura/imágenes, abandona inmediatamente la pagina. Ni la traductora y autor original se responsabilizan de los posibles traumas y daños que puedas sufrir. Es tu decisión continuar.**

* * *

_¡Buenos días/noches! Uno de los aspectos importantes de cualquier medio de entretenimiento es la variedad, por lo tanto vamos a alejarnos del romanticismo y el sentimentalismo, y nos adentraremos en la mas negra oscuridad... Me entere de la existencia de este fanfic gracias a un vídeo de Pach the Pony (spam detectado). Decidí investigar y quede genuinamente impresionada. ¿Porque? Porque este fic es diferente. Paso a enumerar:_

_1\. Como todo fanfic de este genero, la cereza del pastel son los mares de sangre y viseras. Pero "Cheerilee's Garden" no solamente se basa en eso, sino que se centra en la psicología de los personajes, especialmente de su protagonista. Explica las razones, el por que Cheerilee hace lo que hace y no todos los fanfics hacen eso (creo que ni siquiera Cupcakes lo hace tan bien). Ademas que incluso llegas a comprenderla. No es porque seas un psicopata como ella, sino por su buen argumento._

_2\. La redacción es madura y bien lograda. Eso si, tiene adjetivos por todas partes, pero la lectura no es tan "densa" a pesar de eso. _

_3\. Ok, esta es muy personal: No involucra relaciones sexuales. Algo que no soporto es que mezclen clop con gore (en serio, debería ser penado por la ley). Hay referencias sexuales, pero son muy sutiles y tienes que tener una mente madura para notarlas._

_4\. A pesar de no manejar un personaje muy popular entre los fans, el autor Unahim le da una personalidad interesante. Sencillamente, no volverás a ver a la maestra de Ponyville de la misma forma._

_Un par de recomendaciones antes de empezar: El fic es largo (24.300 palabras), así que lo mejor seria que tomaras pequeños descansos entre parte y parte, principalmente para que tu cerebro se relaje después de tanto gore. Y segundo, si eres de esos que no soportan ver masacres que involucren a las CMC, ya puedes irte por donde viniste._

_Sin más que decir, espero que mi traducción sea acertada y los complazca. Disfruten._

* * *

**El Jardín de Cheerilee**

**Escrito por Unahim y traducido por MIkimoco**

El teatro entero era un hervidero de voces provenientes de cientos de ponis entusiasmados, cuando Cheerilee se asomo con cuidado entre las cortinas que ocultaban el escenario. Ella vio filas y filas de ponis sentados tranquilamente en sus asientos o en movimiento, hablando entre si mientras esperaban o haciendo un ultimo viaje para comprar comida o bebidas antes que empezara el show. Echo un vistazo rápido a su izquierda, y vio que los músicos ya se habían posicionado en sus puestos enfrente del escenario. Eran necesarios solo para algunas escenas, pero Cheerilee estaba contenta de que estuvieran presentes. Toda esa multitud reunida allí la hacia sentirse un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que todo esto había sido su idea. Casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, y Cheerilee sabía que había los suficientes para acomodar a toda la población de Ponyville. De hecho, el espectáculo estaría sometido a la mirada de varios ojos atentos.

Ella se retiro de las cortinas, deseando que nadie la hubiera visto. Ella pensaba que habría sido algo poco profesional. Todo parecía estar en orden cuando inspecciono la escenografía por última vez. Los accesorios y equipos fueron fabricados maravillosamente por los cascos de los maestros. Cheerilee solo tuvo que indicarles que quería, y ellos se lo habían dado sin preguntar, a pesar de que ciertas cosas parecían innecesarias. Después de todo, ellos no sabían lo que tenía planeado para esa noche, pero ella si lo sabía. ¡Estaba segura de que sus preparativos pondrían celoso a un profesional del mundo de la actuación!

El escenario estaba dividido en secciones, con marcas que señalaban las ubicaciones. De esta manera, no necesitaba tiempo extra o ponys encargados de la puesta en escena para cambiar la decoración después de cada acto, reduciendo el tiempo de espera en los cambios de escena. A Cheerilee le encantaba este sistema, porque de esa forma tendría una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

Ella se dirigió a la izquierda del escenario, donde sus estudiantes estaban ocupados vistiéndose. Era un caos total, con partes de disfraz esparcidos por el piso como azúcar en un cupcake. En el centro de ese desastre estaban las Cutie Mark Crusaders, como Cheerilee había previsto. Le hubiera causado una gran sorpresa que todavía no hubieran provocado ningún problema típico de las CMC.

—¡Hey, ese es mi casco!—, dijo Scootaloo a Sweetie Belle acusadoramente, —¡El tuyo es ese de allá!

—¡No, ese no es mío!—, respondió mientras se sacaba el casco de caballero y se lo pasaba a Scootaloo para que lo revisara, —Este tiene un agujero para mi cuerno, ¿ves?

—¿Están seguras de que ese no es mi casco?—, dijo Apple Bloom rascándose la cabeza.

—¡El rey lleva una corona!—, gritaron al unísono.

Cheerilee suspiro y miro a los otros estudiantes. Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara lo estaban haciendo muy bien, aunque lentamente, debido principalmente a que a cada rato gritaban y se admiraban mutuamente después de ponerse un accesorio sobre su ropa, y después de peinarse sus melenas. Snips, sorprendentemente, estaba listo y esperando. Supuso que se debía a que Snails estaba ocupado preparando la puesta en escena.

Ella tenia la esperanza de que todo estaría listo a tiempo, ya que ella había tenido la delicadeza de empezar con los preparativos mucho antes de que los ponys lo hubieran pensado siquiera. Ella había logrado conocer a todo este pequeño grupo con el paso de los meses, y estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Nada podía salir mal hoy, ella había puesto todo su esfuerzo y dedicación como para ver todo el proyecto fracasar ahora. Ella sonrió mientras imaginaba la paz, el silencio, la tranquilidad y el alivio que sentiría cuando todo esto acabara.

—Muy bien, estudiantes—, dijo,—"Déjenme recordarles todos los pasos una vez mas

Se escucharon varios suspiros de protesta por la habitación, pero Cheerilee no podía tomar ningún riesgo con este grupo.

—Si todavía tienen un papel que realizar, pero no hay necesidad de que permanezcan en el escenario, vuelvan aquí. Si ya terminaron de actuar, salgan del escenario por el otro lado. Pueden seguir viendo el resto de la obra desde allí. Claro, si es que no han visto lo suficiente—, ella hizo una pausa para comprobar si todos los ponys la estaban escuchando. Ellos asintieron.

—Si olvidan sus líneas, simplemente improvisen o retomen desde el ultimo punto que pueden recordar. Si el otro pony se salta algunas líneas, no intenten corregirlo. Recuerden, nosotros sabemos si algún pony se equivoca, pero el publico no, siempre y cuando el dialogo sea lo mas fluido posible

Las potrillas y Snips asintieron de nuevo, y Cheerilee les regalo una sonrisa.

—Bien, prepárense. Tengo que hacer la apertura del show, así que estén listos sobre el escenario en no mas de diez minutos

Ella se alejo cuando los jóvenes ponys se dieron la vuelta, y Cheerilee creía que podrían pelearse y retrasarse menos esta vez, pero eso solo era posible en su imaginación.

El último de los potrillos que debía ver era Snails, a quien puso en la puesta en escena debido a su incapacidad absoluta para hacer incluso la más básica actuación. Todo lo que tenia que hacer detrás del escenario era esperar una señal y luego realizar una acción especifica. También le había anotado todo en una lista que era bastante fácil de comprender…incluso para él. Hasta ahora lo había hecho bien en las prácticas, pero nunca se podía estar completamente seguro.

Ella le dio un par de recordatorios y él le aseguro que no la defraudaría… con esa sonrisa idiota en su cara. Cheerilee suspiro cuando regreso al escenario principal, sabiendo que tendría que volver a la parte trasera en algún momento.

Ella se alegro al ver a los otros ponys reunidos y en sus posiciones al llegar allí. Todos ellos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa con forma de U, la parte abierta mirando a la multitud. Apple Bloom estaba vestida como un pony de linaje real: una corona que brillaba en su cabeza y un manto que caía sobre sus hombros. A su derecha estaban las otras dos Crusaders, ambas vestidas con armaduras algo exageradas. Sweetie Bell tenía una armadura tan blanca como su pelaje, mientras que Scootaloo tenía una de color rojo brillante. Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia evidente de colores, Cheerilee se pregunto como pudieron confundirse y ponerse un casco de otro color.

Tenían un aspecto heroico y caballeresco en comparación con las dos ponys que estaban al otro lado de la mesa…y esa era la idea. El disfraz de Silver Spoon era negro, y el de Diamond Tiara era violeta oscuro. El diseño de sus trajes también era diferente. Ambas llevaban algo mas parecido a un vestido de cortesano o de diplomático. Las ponys se lanzaban miradas cómplices entre ellas, y Cheerilee no estaba segura si estaban metidas en su papel, o si la emoción natural de las CMC tenía algo que ver. El único pony que no estaba en el escenario todavía era Snips, pero tampoco iba a estar en la siguiente escena.

Cheerilee camino hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario y se asomo entre las cortinas. El líder de la orquesta se dio vuelta inmediatamente al verla, y levanto una ceja inquisitivamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él le respondió de la misma manera. Volvió su atención a los músicos, la mayoría de ellos eran familiares o amigos de los actores. Cheerilee se deslizo hacia detrás de las cortinas, al oír las primeras notas suaves flotar en el aire. En el momento en que ella volvió al centro del escenario la música había aumentado su volumen y podía ser escuchada por todo el teatro. Las conversaciones murieron lentamente mientras los ponys se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Cheerilee miro arriba y vio a Snails saludándola tímidamente. Por suerte estaba en el lugar correcto entre las luces. Los asistentes, prestando atención a la música, bajaron poco a poco las luces del teatro hasta que se apagaron. El ritmo de la música aumento y la sensación de anticipación se intensifico. Hasta que, de repente, las cortinas se abrieron parcialmente, acompañadas de un redoble de tambor. Ella camino alejándose de las cortinas, mientras Snails encendía una luz y la apuntaba, bañándola en un haz de luz que la seguía. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban levemente abiertas la oscuridad detrás de Cheerilee no le revelaba nada a la audiencia. La música se detuvo y la voz de Cheerilee se escucho muy clara, atravesando la enorme sala gracias a la acústica perfecta.

—Yeguas y sementales, es un gran placer para mis estudiantes y para mi darles la bienvenida a nuestra obra. Todos trabajamos muy duro estos últimos meses, y esperamos que disfruten tanto como nosotros disfrutamos preparando esto para ustedes. Hay una cosa de la que estoy segura: esta será una noche que nunca olvidaran—, Cheerilee sonrió ampliamente. Era justo el tipo de apertura que cualquier pony podía esperar, pero estaba segura que esa ultima frase podía llegar a ser cierta en más de un sentido.

—Y ahora, sin mas preámbulos me siento orgullosa de introducirlos, realizado en Ponyville por primera vez en la historia: ¡Reginald El Astuto!

La música apareció con esas últimas palabras mientras ella desaparecía detrás de las cortinas, y siguió hasta el lado derecho del escenario, ya que las mismas se estaban abriendo. La música murió nuevamente, la luz de Snails se apago y las luces principales del teatro permanecieron encendidas, iluminando suavemente la escena.

Cheerilee podía escuchar a la obra empezar cuando bajo por las escaleras para llegar a la parte de debajo del escenario. El tamaño del escenario era impresionante, pero la parte inferior era simplemente increíble. Había mucho espacio para instalar todo tipo de dispositivos para preparar cualquier obra, y el lugar estaba tan aislado que uno podía trabajar tranquilamente sin molestar a los actores arriba del escenario. Una vez ella golpeo un soporte de acero con un tubo de metal durante un ensayo, solo para comprobar si sus estudiantes podían oír el ruido. Ellos no lo oyeron.

Ella siguió su camino, entre las vigas que soportaban el escenario y los diversos accesorios y dispositivos que se guardaban allí, en dirección a una esquina. Finalmente llego al pie de unas escaleras de madera, que la condujeron a un nivel medio entre el escenario y el área debajo de él. Por lo tanto, solo su cabeza se asomo por encima del suelo del escenario. Desde allí podía ver la obra desde el mismo lado donde estaba el público, sin que nadie de la audiencia pudiera descubrirla debido a la forma en que la esquina fue construida: desde el punto de vista del público parecía una caja ligeramente elevada.

Durante algunas actuaciones un ayudante se sentaría aquí para recordar a los actores sus líneas si se les olvidaban, pero el guión de esta obra no era tan complicado, y ellos nunca realizaron los ensayos sabiendo que podían recurrir a un ayudante. Cheerilee no quería que alguno de ellos supiera que se encontraba allí.

Ella trato de retomar el hilo de la trama, ya que era evidente que se había perdido una parte del acto en su camino. Le pareció que la obra estaba bastante adelantada, pero Cheerilee no sabía si se debía a que ellos se habían apurado o saltado algunas líneas, o si ella había ido a un paso más lento de lo que creía.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No importaba. Esta escena no era importante para ella. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras se sentaba a mirar, esperando a que llegaran a la parte que ella deseaba.

* * *

Apple Bloom puso un casco sobre la mesa mientras miraba dramáticamente, primero a la izquierda de la mesa y luego a la derecha.

—Todo esto no tiene sentido. Todavía debemos ponerle un alto a Reginald El Astuto, y no importa quien o como va a hacerlo—, dijo ella, haciendo todo lo posible para suprimir su acento. Ella era probablemente la que mejor recordaba sus líneas, simplemente porque al memorizarlas se le hacia mas simple evitar su acento sureño. Tan pronto dejaba escapar las ultimas palabras, su acento volvía y con mas fuerza. Sonaba extraño saliendo de la boca de un rey, sinceramente.

—Pero mi rey, yo sostengo que la violencia no es la respuesta—, dijo Silver Spoon, —Si usted deja a su consejero real y a mi buscar una solución diplomática, entonces estoy seguro que…

—¡No!—, interrumpió el rey, —¿Crees que no se lo que sucede cuando les doy la espalda? Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí. Sir Lance-a-lot El Valiente, yo encomiendo esta tarea a usted. Encuentre a este villano y tráigalo de vuelta aquí, así podrá enfrentarse a mi juicio—, decreto ella mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, apuntando con su casco a Scootaloo antes de volver a su asiento.

—Solo déjemelo a mi. ¡Voy a traerlo aquí pateando y gritando!—, dijo Scootaloo mientras levantaba un casco triunfal en el aire, ignorando por completo el guión y sus líneas. Afortunadamente su improvisación era valida, probablemente por esa razón las potrillas no podían escuchar a Cheerilee rechinar sus dientes detrás del telón. Scootaloo se levanto y se inclino ante su rey antes de alejarse unos pocos pasos de la mesa y darse la vuelta.

Las luces se apagaron por un periodo corto, y cuando volvieron a encenderse solamente Scootaloo estaba en el escenario, la mesa del rey había desaparecido y había menos iluminación sobre esa zona que antes. Además, Scootaloo ahora portaba una lanza blanca, que sostenía con una de sus alas.

Ella comenzó a caminar por el escenario, siguiendo un camino en torno a algunas piezas decorativas y soportes.

—Estas son las Tierras Salvajes, sin duda. Entonces, ¿dónde podrá estar ese bandido de Reginald? He oído que es astuto como un zorro, y tan cierto como eso, el nunca va a poder burlar a alguien como yo

Diciendo esto Sir Lance-a-lot se acerco a una parte del escenario que obviamente representaba una montaña con una entrada a una mina. El fondo decorado desempeñaba el papel de la montaña, mientras que la mina no era más que una pequeña construcción sobre el escenario, expertamente fabricada

De pronto, una pequeña figura encapuchada emergió, vestida con una túnica negra. Su rostro estaba oculto por la capucha, pero podía deducirse fácilmente que era Snips al ver su estatura y por ser el único que no había actuado hasta ahora. El recién llegado casualmente camino por el mismo camino donde se encontraba Sir Lance-a-lot, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran frente a la mina.

—¡Alto! Por órdenes del rey yo, Scoot…ejem…Sir Lance-a-lot he venido a detenerte Reginald El Astuto. ¿Eres el, acaso?—, dijo Scootaloo con una voz mas fuerte que lo necesario.

—¡Oh, no, noble caballero! ¡No soy mas que un simple ermitaño, que vive en esas montañas!—, respondió la figura encapuchada señalando las montañas en la distancia.

Scootaloo hizo un gesto burlón y levanto su barbilla. —Una cosa tan pequeña como tu no seria un gran desafió para mi. Parece que una simple y suave brisa de verano te haría caer. Ahora dime rápido, simple alma, si quiero encontrar a Reginald, ¿a dónde debo dirigirme?

—Ah, usted es un ser muy afortunado, señor caballero. El villano que busca se refugia en esta misma cueva—, el pony de la túnica señalo con su cabeza la entrada a la mina.

—¿Aquí? ¿Esta seguro?—, pregunto el caballero valiente al mirar el oscuro interior.

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué le mentiría? Es conveniente que deje su lanza aquí, hay una gran cantidad de pasajes estrechos adentro

La potrilla lanzo al desconocido una mirada escrutadora, luego miro al público y se encogió de hombros. Ella coloco su lanza sobre unas rocas y se acerco a la entrada.

—Si no se encuentra aquí, volveré para patear tu flanco—, dijo Scootaloo, nuevamente improvisando.

Tan pronto se adentro en la oscuridad Snips se movió rápidamente y aparto una roca revelando una palanca antigua oculta, no muy distinta de las que se utilizan para cambiar la dirección de las vías férreas.

—¡Hey! Es un pasaje sin salida. ¿A que estas jugando?—, la voz de Scootaloo hizo eco desde el interior de la caverna.

Al escucharla Snips tiro de la palanca, y una puerta metálica se cerro de golpe sobre la entrada. El casco en la cabeza de Scootaloo brillo al reaparecer y mirar os barrotes de metal enfrente de ella con un asombro falso. Empezó a sacudirlas violentamente con sus cascos.

—¿Qué clase de engaño es este? ¡Déjame salir en este instante, o la justicia del rey Goldencrown descenderá sobre ti, quien quiera que seas!

El pony encapuchado dejo escapar una risa macabra mientras se acercaba a la puerta de metal, ubicándose enfrente del caballero.

—¿Quién quiera que seas? Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba, pony justiciero. Por supuesto, soy yo, Reginald El Astuto—, anuncio Snips sacándose la capucha para revelar su rostro, —¿Crees que yo no sabia que uno de ustedes iba a venir a atraparme eventualmente, o que no seria capaz de reconocer a el 'Gran' Sir Lance-a-lot, el mas valiente de todos los caballeros del reino, cuando se presentara en mi puerta? Tu coraje ahora se convirtió en tu perdición—, agrego seguido de mas risas.

Sir Lance-a-lot golpeo la puerta de metal y trato de levantarla sin éxito. —¡Demonio! ¡Malvado, abominable, miserable! ¡Cuando salga de aquí, rebanare tu cabeza!

Reginald El Astuto se detuvo un momento y coloco sus dos cascos sobre la palanca una vez mas. —Entonces es una suerte— dijo amenazadoramente, —que no puedas salir de ahí, nunca mas

Bajo la palanca y de pronto un gran estruendo se oyó por todo el teatro. La orquesta inicio una impresionante exhibición de instrumentos de percusión. Sir Lance-a-lot, al igual que el publico, retrocedió y miro a su alrededor con temor hasta que se perdió de vista dentro de la mina. Hubo un fuerte ruido cuando una nube de polvo surgió de la cueva. Una vez que se disperso y la música ceso, el público pudo volver a ver la entrada de la mina, pero la puerta de metal ahora estaba bloqueada desde adentro por una pared de piedras y escombros.

Snips simplemente tomo la lanza del caballero con sus dientes y se alejo, las luces del escenario murieron gradualmente y las cortinas se cerraron.

El público permaneció en silencio, sorprendido por el repentino acontecimiento, pero de repente empezaron a conversar sobre el desarrollo de la obra hasta el momento. El único pony que tenía una opinión negativa era Rainbow Dash, quien pensaba que era una locura matar al personaje principal y sacar de escena "al actor más talentoso del grupo" tan rápido.

Cheerilee dejo su escondite en la esquina y se dirigió nuevamente a la parte baja del escenario. Ella siguió el sonido de unos quejidos débiles, que se ubicaban directamente debajo de la mina. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que todo el trabajo realizado los últimos meses finalmente iba a dar sus frutos, y su mente se lleno involuntariamente con los recuerdos de cómo había comenzado todo.

* * *

—Y ese es el origen de Equestria— Cheerilee concluyo su pequeña lección de historia. Ella se alejo del pizarrón y miro la clase. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la escena que se presentaba ante ella todavía se sentía extrañamente desconocida. Desde que la Asamblea había decidido cambiar los grupos y ponerla a cargo de los potrillos y potrillas que necesitaban un poco de "atención especial", las cosas se habían tornado cada vez peor. Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrada a despedirse de los estudiantes a fin de año y dar la bienvenida a los nuevos al volver a comenzar las clases. Pero a pesar de eso, ser responsable de un grupo nuevo sin previo aviso no le gustaba en absoluto. _Especialmente este grupo_, pensó Cheerilee mientras apretaba los dientes con una frustración pura.

Era bastante evidente que ningún potro o potrilla en el aula había escuchado siquiera una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, como siempre. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban conversando en voz baja, mientras que Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara estaban ocupadas admirando sus joyas mutuamente en lugar de concentrarse y prestar atención a la clase. En las filas de atrás, Snips y Snails se estaban riendo de algo que solo ellos podían encontrar divertido.

Repentinamente una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Cheerilee al percatarse que había, de hecho, una sola potrilla que parecía haber prestado atención.

—¿Oh, Apple Bloom? ¿Te importaría explicarle a tus compañeros desatentos la importancia del ciclo del día y la noche?—, pregunto Cheerilee tan alegre como pudo.

Para su gran sorpresa y desagrado, Apple Bloom salto en su asiento al escuchar su nombre y miro a su alrededor con pánico.

—Oh…ummm…si, supongo que puedo…ehhhh…decirlo…—, dijo Apple Bloom mientras se rascaba la cabeza, —La noche y el día son importantes porque…porque si solo existiera uno de ellos, Celestia o Luna podrían ponerse muy tristes—, concluyo con una sonrisa, levantando un casco como diciendo "Eso es todo, ¿verdad?"

Cheerilee apretón los dientes una vez más. Claro que si. La única alumna que había estado prestándole atención no había entendido una palabra.

Apenas Cheerilee abrió la boca para responder con un reproche, Scootaloo intervino en voz alta.

—¡Eso es estupido! En serio, ¿como es posible que alguien pueda pensar una explicación tan ridícula como esa?—, señalo con su casco a Apple Bloom.

—Como si tu pudieras responder mejor. ¡Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando!—, replico Apple Bloom cruzando sus cascos sobre su pecho.

—¿Ah si? ¿Entonces porque tuve la mejor nota en el ultimo examen?

–¡Todos saben que te copiaste!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡NIÑAS!—, grito Cheerilee, —¡Este no es el momento ni el lugar para tener una discusión sin sentido! Están aquí para aprender y prestar atención. ¡Y eso va para todos, si, también para ustedes, Diamond Tiara! ¡No me mires tan sorprendida!—. Ella hizo una pausa examinando con la mirada a cada potro y potrilla, hasta que todos se tranquilizaron por una vez.

—Yo pensé que el tema de la clase de hoy resultaría interesante para ponys jóvenes como ustedes, que fueron testigos del regreso de la Princesa Luna, un acontecimiento histórico importante que arroja mucha luz sobre la historia y los orígenes de nuestro país

—¡Oh, si!—, interrumpió Apple Bloom, —Ella estuvo atrapada en la luna por mil años, ¿verdad?

—¿La luna?—, resoplo Scootaloo, —Eso es imposible. ¡Ni siquiera Rainbow Dash puede volar tan alto! Además, ¿que comió durante esos mil años? La luna no parece tener césped mirándola desde aquí

Al escucharla Apple Bloom permaneció extrañamente en silencio, reflexionando sobre el asunto. —Ella podría comer queso, ¿no? ¡La luna esta hecha de ese material!

Scootaloo puso los ojos en blanco y se golpeo la frente con un casco. —¡La luna no esta hecha de queso!

—¡Oh, si lo esta!

—Ejem—, una voz serena se hizo presente, Sweetie Belle se acerco mas a las dos, —Lo siento Apple Bloom, pero tengo que darle la razón a Scootaloo. La luna no esta hecha de queso

Llegado a este punto los demás potrillos habían vuelto prácticamente a sus propias actividades de nuevo. Cheerilee golpeo suavemente su cabeza contra el pizarrón, se sentía completamente perdida. No tenia idea de cómo henos podría hacer pensar a estos potrillos. Dejo de cuestionarse esto al oír la voz calmada de Sweetie Belle, y sus orejas se alzaron mientras la escuchaba. ¡Tal vez por lo menos una de ellas podía decir algo coherente!

—No puede estar hecha de queso—, dijo Sweetie Belle con confianza, —porque si fuera así, Luna tendría que haber dejado un gran agujero al comer

—¡Oh, claro!—, dijo Apple Bloom con la comprensión brillando en sus ojos, —Eso tiene bastante sentido

—¡NO!—, grito Cheerilee dándose la vuelta, —¡No lo tiene! ¡No tiene ningún sentido en lo absoluto! La luna no esta hecha de queso porque, ugh, ¿saben que?...Olvídenlo. ¡Clase terminada! Tienen el resto del día libre. ¡Vamos!

Señalo violentamente la puerta, no podía confiar en si misma para tratar de mantener la calma en compañía de estos potros y potrillas imposibles por mas tiempo. Ella creía que podría empezar a romper cosas si continuaba así.

Todos los estudiantes del salón de clase se levantaron rápidamente de sus bancos, y fueron galopando hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasa?—, pregunto Scootaloo al salir afuera, cuando ellos ya estaban bastante lejos del oído de Cheerilee.

—Meh, quien sabe—, dijo Apple Bloom encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto oyeron cristales rompiéndose en el aula detrás de ellas. Ambas miraron por encima de su hombro, se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su camino.

* * *

Cheerilee paseaba a lo largo y a lo ancho de su sala de estar sin descanso. Pedazos de madera astillada cubrían el suelo, desde donde su mesa había estado y atravesando todo el camino hasta la cocina, donde uno podía vislumbrar lo que posiblemente era una de las patas de la mesa. Fragmentos de porcelana y arcilla seca estaban esparcidos por doquier, y el lugar en general parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán. O dos. Cheerilee dejo de caminar por un momento, pero solo para poder dale un par de buenas patadas a los restos de mueble de la sala.

—¿¡Por que?! ¡Por que no puedo hacer que esos ponys se COMPORTEN!—, grito frustrada.

Y esto, de hecho, era el origen de toda esta cuestión. Desde que había obtenido su cutiemark, ella fue capaz de sacar lo mejor de los ponys y verlos florecer, verlos crecer. Sin embargo, ahora tenia a su cargo a un montón de potros y potrancas con quienes trabajó durante mas de seis meses, y no habían aprendido absolutamente nada. ¡Ni una sola cosa!

Ella se había tragado sus preocupaciones, que la mantuvieron despierta todas las noches. Ella yacía retorciéndose y girando mientras se preguntaba si ella estaba perdiendo su virtud, si estaba perdiendo su don. Ella se paso horas y horas en la biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle, con la excusa de tener que buscar material de lectura para interesar a sus estudiantes. Cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de que ya había visto todos los libros relacionados con las cutiemarks, Cheerilee le había dicho que estaba concentrada en aliviar las preocupaciones que tenían tres de sus alumnos, las autoproclamadas Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Pero eso no era cierto, la verdadera razón era una única pregunta que persistía en la mente de Cheerilee: ¿Su cutie mark estaba equivocada? ¿Es posible que nunca fuera tan buena con la enseñaza como ella pensaba? ¿Podía ser que solo le había tocado trabajar con potros y potrancas más fáciles anteriormente? ¿O es posible que una cutiemark sea acertada al aparecer, pero que su talento se malogre con el tiempo?

Estas preguntas y muchas más llevaban a Cheerilee a una sensación inequívoca de depresión. Vio que su paciencia disminuía cada vez más y estaba perdiendo la fe en si misma. Se le hizo difícil levantarse por las mañanas, y aun más difícil regresar a la escuela donde sabía que la estaba esperando un infierno.

Las últimas noches estuvo despierta en su cama mirando el techo, preguntándose que debía hacer para dejar todo atrás. En momentos como ese ella a veces giraba la cabeza para mirar el cuchillo de acero reluciente que había puesto en su mesita de noche, por si acaso encontraba ese momento breve de coraje que necesitaba para…para…

Cheerilee se acerco al enorme espejo en un rincón de la sala de estar. Este, sorprendentemente, se mantuvo intacto. Ella miro el reflejo de su cutiemark en el espejo. Esos rostros, esos rostros sonrientes parecían reírse de ella, burlarse de ella, menospreciarla por haber tenido el descaro de pensar que ella era buena en algo, buena en cualquier cosa…

—¡NO!—, grito Cheerilee levantando sus patas y estrellándolas contra el espejo, que se deshizo en mil pedazos bajos sus cascos, los restos se unieron al desastre del piso.

Los ojos de Cheerilee temblaron ligeramente mientras jadeaba y miraba por la ventana, a su jardín salvaje y con mucha vegetación. Normalmente estaría bien cortado y lleno de hermosas flores en esta época del año. Pero con sus crecientes momentos de depresión y sopor, por no hablar de todas sus visitas a la biblioteca, ella no pudo atender a su jardín como le hubiera gustado. Enredaderas y maleza ahogaban a sus flores que había plantado hace mucho tiempo, sofocándolas y sacándoles lentamente la vida.

Ella miro primero su jardín, luego su cutiemark, y luego su jardín una vez mas. Y de pronto todo se aclaro, todo tenia sentido. Ella no era una terrible profesora, ¡oh no! Ella tenia un don, un gran talento, que siempre había tenido, y ella no lo había perdido. Ella nunca lo perdería.

Sin embargo, su jardín, su clase…estaba cubierto por enredaderas y maleza. Maleza que debían ser eliminadas, si quería que las flores volvieran a crecer. Enredaderas que debían ser cortadas y sacadas de raíz, si quería volver a tomar sus responsabilidades como profesora seriamente.

Ella se sentó tranquilamente mirando por la ventana la caída de la noche, las estrellas y la luna iluminando la oscuridad lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver. Pensó en lo que debía hacer a continuación, lo que podía hacer. Ella se dio cuenta que los planes que estaba maquinando era lo mejor y eventualmente salvaría mas vidas de las que arruinaría. Pero algunos ponys, sobre todo las familias de las malas hierbas que había identificado, no lo verían del mismo modo. No serian capaces de comprender la verdad del asunto, no de la manera en que ella lo hizo.

Así que tenia que ser sutil. Ella tenía que ser astuta. Y sin embargo, algo dentro de ella no quería que todo esto se hundiera en el silencio de la noche. Ella deseaba un show. Ella deseaba un espectáculo. Quería demostrar a todos en Ponyville de una vez por todas la gran profesora que ella era, y asegurarles que ella podía enfrentar cualquier problema que se presentara a la hora de educar a los más pequeños. Incluso si esos pequeños eran el problema.

Ella lucho contra sus objetivos aparentemente contradictorios por un rato, antes de finalmente recibir una nueva epifanía, otra idea gloriosa.

—Creo que…—, susurro en la oscuridad mientras lentamente tomaba el cuchillo de la mesita de noche y lo sostenía en alto enfrentándolo a la luz de la luna. —Es hora de una nueva obra escolar…

Ella comenzó a reírse cuando todos sus miedos, dudas y otras emociones siniestras emergieron en un vortice de locura. Ella tomo una imagen enmarcada del escritorio al lado de ella. La foto había sido tomada antes de este mes, era la foto obligatoria del "Profesor con su clase" que se hacia todos los años. Ella la saco del marco y encendió una de las velas de la sala, sorprendida de que aun tuviera una que no estaba rota. Cuando la pequeña llama ilumino la sala, coloco la foto cuidadosamente sobre la misma. La llama se volvió más brillante y comenzó a consumir la foto, lamiendo los cascos de los potros y potrancas a quienes había capturado la cámara.

Y por primera vez en seis meses, Cheerilee no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Scootaloo retrocedió unos pasos en la oscuridad y actuó sorprendida, preparándose para que la puerta trampa se abriera bajo sus cascos. Ella cayó con gran agilidad cuando el suelo desapareció, y aterrizo en una especie de jaula de metal unos metros mas abajo. Una nube de polvo avanzo desde el fondo de la cueva sobre ella hasta que una puerta de metal descendió cubriendo la entrada. Scootaloo sabía que el público no le parecería de metal en lo absoluto, a diferencia de la decoración en el exterior, que parecían rocas y piedras para ellos.

—¡Ow!—, ella hizo una mueca al aterrizar, las barras en la parte inferior de la jaula se clavaron en sus cascos. Ella miro hacia abajo y frunció el ceño. Se supone que tendría que haber una gran tabla de madera que cubriera la parte inferior de la jaula, pero no estaba. Había una enorme bañera de plástico debajo de la jaula, cosa que Scootaloo tampoco recordaba haber visto. Tal vez, se dijo, la tabla de madera la había ocultado de su vista antes.

Rápidamente tiro algunos hilos de su traje con los dientes, deshaciendo los nudos uno por uno. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que esos nudos que mantenían las partes de su traje unidas se soltaron y le permitieron quitarse su traje de encima. Se veía muy genial, pero le resultaba incomodo al moverse. Ella decidió dejar el disfraz allí mismo por el momento. Después de todo, ella no podía volver al vestuario hasta que el espectáculo terminara, y ella no quería llevarlo con ella a todos lados.

Ella se acerco a la puerta de la jaula y trato de abrirla, pero para su sorpresa no se movió. Ella la empujo otra vez y luego la golpeo con su hombro (cosa que lamento hacer), pero no se abrió. Se dio la vuelta y asestó una patada con sus patas traseras en un intento de romper la cerradura, pero apenas la hizo temblar. Lo único que pudo hacer para terminar fue golpear la puerta repetidamente, provocando unos ruidos que hicieron eco por toda el área.

—¡Puerta estupida! Si llego a encontrar al que cerro esta cosa, juro que voy a…—, dijo entre dientes con frustración. De repente Cheerilee emergió de la oscuridad, la cabeza de Scootaloo quedo a la altura de sus ojos por primera vez.

Cheerilee simplemente sonrió a la potrilla mientras se acercaba a la jaula, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—¡Señorita Cheerilee! ¡No iba a decir nada malo, en serio! Yo juro que voy a…enojarme mucho con el pony que bloqueo la puerta, eso es todo—, dijo tímidamente. Al menos Cheerilee podría sacarla de allí. Ella comenzó a sentirse incomoda al ver a Cheerilee inmóvil, con sus rasgos aun ocultos por la oscuridad que reinaba en la sala.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¡Jaja, es una broma! ¡Muy bien Señorita Cheerilee, es obvio que no perdió su toque para hacer bromas! Ahora, eh… ¿podría dejarme salir?—, pidió suplicante la potrilla, no estaba segura de cómo actuar ante el extraño comportamiento de la yegua.

Cheerilee asintió entusiasmada mientras daba un paso adelante y una sonrisa amplia cruzo su cara. Algo en los ojos de la profesora conmociono a Scootaloo profundamente; lo que podía sentir era odio y desprecio en esos grandes y verdes ojos. Cheerilee busco una palanca en la pared y la bajo ligeramente, y de repente la masa de metal sobre la cabeza de Scootaloo comenzó a descender a un ritmo constante.

La potranca de pronto dejo de sentirse segura en la jaula, y soltó un pequeño chillido de terror.

—¡Espere! ¡Que esta pasando, pare por favor! ¡Esto no es divertido, señorita Cheerilee! ¡Quiero salir, déjeme salir!

Cheerilee se acerco a la jaula para mirar a Scootaloo, deleitándose con el miedo que estaba infligiendo a uno de los pequeños monstruos que la habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Acaso no quieres salir de la jaula? Esta es la única manera de salir, pequeña maleza. Solo mira

La valiente postura de Scootaloo finalmente se rompió, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. —¡No! ¡Usted n-no puede hacer e-esto! ¡Todos van a s-saberlo…ellos van a d-descubrirlo! Applebloom y Sweetie Belle van a buscarme y…

—¡JA!—, Cheerilee interrumpió a la frenética potrilla con una risa genuina, —¡Jajajaja! Potra, esas amigas tuyas son las siguientes. Y en cuanto a los demás…deja que yo me ocupe de eso, ¿ok? Tu tienes problemas diferentes—. Cheerilee señalo el muro de metal que descendía poco a poco. Ahora quedaba menos de la mitad de la cantidad inicial de espacio entre ella y la parte inferior de la jaula.

—¡NO!—, grito la pequeña levantando sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza, empujando hacia arriba el muro que amenazaba con aplastarla contra la parte inferior de la jaula. La prensa hizo algunos ruidos metálicos en protesta, se estremeció unos segundos, y casi llego a detenerse.

Con la maquina ejerciendo presión sobre ella y ella empujándola para detenerla, la presión sobre sus cascos contra las barras inferiores de la jaula era inmensa. Ella gimió cuando las barras metálicas rectangulares y delgadas comenzaron a romper sus cascos, pero ella no se atrevía a moverse por temor a ser aplastada. La maquina no cedía y las grietas en sus cascos crecían mas y mas, haciéndola gemir con dolor mientras Cheerilee permanecía de pie y observaba.

Finalmente dejo escapar un grito cuando sus cascos se rompieron y las delgadas barras se clavaron en su carne, la sangre lentamente comenzó a escurrirse entre el metal y caer sobre la bañera que estaba debajo. Scootaloo se mordió el labio mientras jadeaba por el inmenso dolor que se apodero de ella cuando las barras metálicas rompieron su piel, empezó a llorar mientras la piel se rasgaba.

— Por favor...p-porfavor...pare...yo...ugh...Voy a ser...buena...¡lo juro!—, logro decir entre sus jadeos y los gritos de dolor que escapaban de su boca.

— ¡Ocho meses, OCHO MESES!—, grito Cheerilee de repente con furia, pasando abruptamente de la risa a la ira en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, —¡Esa es la cantidad de tiempo que tuviste para demostrar una pizca de inteligencia, y no lo hiciste!—. En un ataque de rabia Cheerilee bajo aun mas la palanca, y la prensa de metal al instante comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo mas fuerte, tratando de aplastar a Scootaloo mas rápido. — ¡Por el bien de todas las flores del mundo, las malas hierbas como tu deben MORIR!

Scootaloo trato de gritar cuando las barras de metal se introdujeron cada vez mas en la parte carnosa de sus cascos y el metal airadamente se encontró con los huesos de sus patas, pero en vez de gritos lo que salio de su boca fue un gorgoteo repugnante seguido por olas de bilis y vomito cuando el dolor sobrenatural le revolvió el estomago, y casi la hizo desmayarse en el lugar. La sustancia amarga mancho todo el suelo de la jaula y recorrió el cuerpo de Scootaloo desde su boca, mezclándose con los ríos de sangre y cayendo finalmente en la bañera. La única cosa que la mantenía consciente era la abundante adrenalina que su sistema estaba bombeando en su cuerpo, en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir a la terrible experiencia.

Cheerilee retrocedió unos pasos cuando el vomito comenzó a salir, para evitar que ensuciara sus cascos. Eso era simplemente desagradable. La maquina continuo aplastando a Scootaloo, y ella se doblaba ligeramente hacia adelante mientras empujaba con sus hombros y cabeza hacia arriba, hundiendo sus cascos en el metal todavía más. Sus patas temblaban violentamente, y ella sabía que era incapaz de soportar la presión por más tiempo.

Las barras de la jaula presionaron contra sus huesos desnudos y poco a poco comenzaron a romperlos. Scootaloo grito con un indescriptible terror, dolor e histeria una vez más. Su mente llena enteramente del color rojo que trasmite la caliente sensación de dolor que emana no solo de sus cascos mutilados, sino también del resto de su cuerpo. Su garganta estaba áspera por los gritos y el vomito, la sangre brotaba de su boca, y sus patas delanteras, hombros y cuello debían soportar la presión de la prensa metálica.

De repente la presión fue demasiada para sus pequeñas patas de pony, así que sus huesos se quebraron. Las barras de metal comenzaron a abrirse paso por sus patas mientras la prensa la aplastaba, cortando su joven y suave carne como manteca, y dividiendo sus tensos huesos limpiamente en dos. El nuevo dolor (cien veces peor que todo lo anterior) le provoco un nuevo ataque de vómitos, pero todo lo que salio fue una catarata de sangre que cubrió su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo no podía soportar la sobrecarga sensorial y estaba al borde del desmayo, pero cada nuevo hueso que se rompía la atraía de vuelta al dulce abrazo de la oscuridad, y las barras de metal la atravesaban tan rápido que apenas tenia tiempo de perder la consciencia. La sangre salpicaba la bañera, formando un lago junto con otros fluidos corporales, las patas de Scootaloo chorreaban sangre como si alguien estuviera sosteniendo boca abajo una botella de jugo de tomate abierta.

La sala se distorsiono frente a sus ojos y ella estaba demasiado débil para seguir gritando. Sus patas delanteras comenzaron a ceder y pronto perderían su fuerza cuando empezara a perder plenamente la consciencia.

Entonces, después de que pasara un siglo para Scootaloo desde que las barras de metal rompieron sus primeros huesos (aunque en realidad solo pasaron unos pocos minutos), la prensa metálica dejo de empujar hacia abajo, y de hecho retrocedió levemente cuando Cheerilee movió la palanca para arriba, con una mirada loca de alegría en su rostro.

Scootaloo, ahora incapaz de mantener su debilitado cuerpo en pie al esfumarse la presión de la placa metálica, cayó de espaldas en el suelo de la jaula. Las barras de metal todavía estaban a medio camino clavadas en sus patas, sosteniéndola en el lugar. Sus patas debilitadas no pudieron soportar la tensión al inclinarse ella hacia atrás en una posición físicamente imposible, y con un grito terrible y torrentes de sangre las patas de Scootaloo simplemente se partieron por la mitad, los músculos y ligamentos desprendiéndose de sus huesos, mientras estos se rompían justo en el punto débil que crearon las barras de metal.

Ella pensó que el peor dolor ya había pasado, pero era la segunda vez que se equivocaba: se produjo un dolor peor que todos los anteriores, y eso fue todo. Ella casi vomito sangre sobre si misma de nuevo cuando miro sus patas destrozadas aun agarradas a las barras, también los pequeños tocones sangrientos que sobresalían por encima del piso de la jaula, pero ella simplemente no parecía tener nada en su interior.

Su cuerpo se había vuelto pálido debido a la abundante cantidad de sangre que había perdido y seguía perdiendo, y ella probablemente iba a morir en los próximos minutos, incluso si un equipo de médicos totalmente capacitado aparecía en ese mismo instante.

Cheerilee tenía su casco izquierdo sobre la palanca, jadeando y temblando de emoción pura, completamente incapaz de contener el éxtasis que sentía al ver sus sueños retorcidos hechos realidad al hablar.

— ¿Unas ultimas palabras, mi pequeña maleza?

Scootaloo apenas podía escucharla a través de las cantidades impías de dolor que sentía, la muerte comenzó a envolverla con su frió abrazo. Su cuerpo había perdido tanto líquido que ni siquiera podía llorar al pensar en lo que le gustaría decirle a Rainbow Dash. Como lamentaba nunca poder llegar a ser la mejor voladora que Rainbow Dash le había alentado a ser. En lugar de eso lo que salio de su boca fue un gorgoteo leve y mas sangre.

— Supongo que no. ¿QUIEN VA A QUERER OIRTE DE TODAS FORMAS? — grito Cheerilee históricamente mientras empujaba la palanca completamente hacia abajo.

La potrilla vio a la prensa metálica dirigirse hacia ella, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y la única reacción que tuvo fue un débil intento de estirar sus patas delanteras para protegerse la cabeza. Con un crujido repugnante la maquina aplasto a la potrilla, escurriendo su cuerpo a través de las barras de metal.

El impacto fue tan asquerosamente fuerte que incluso Cheerilee cerro los ojos y volteo su cabeza por unos segundos, levantando un casco para protegerse. Pudo sentir calientes salpicaduras de sangre sobre su cara y cuerpo, y abrió un ojo curioso. La prensa de metal ahora ocupaba todo el interior de la jaula y Scootaloo había desaparecido. Charcos de sangre podía verse en un amplio circulo alrededor de la jaula y sangre goteaba por los costados de la bañera manchando el suelo. Con sus patas temblando de emoción, Cheerilee se acerco a la bañera con cuidado de no pisar ningún charco.

Por un rato se quedo mirando el lago sanguinolento, sorprendida de que hubieran tantas...cosas adentro del cuerpo de una potrilla. Varios trozos de carne y hueso flotaban sobre el grotesco mar, como barcos pequeños. Cheerilee levanto la mirada para ver la parte inferior de la jaula, y observo pequeños trozos y piezas de Scootaloo atrapadas entre la prensa de metal y las barras inferiores de la jaula. Pero aparte de eso (y la enorme mancha escarlata en el metal) no había un rastro de la potra que pudiera indicar que algunas vez estuvo atrapada allí dentro.

Cheerilee lamió sus labios mientras examinaba la escena una vez más, pero de repente se detuvo cuando el sabor amargo del hierro entro en su boca. Se había olvidado que ella también estaba cubierta con sangre, pero esta tenía un sabor sorprendentemente...rico. Esto debe ser el conocido dulce sabor de la venganza. Cheerilee reflexiono mientras se relamía los labios y limpiaba sus mejillas.

Vio los ojos de Scootaloo flotando en el lago de sangre, mirando sin ver el techo. Ella no pudo evitar romper a reír histéricamente, mientras iba a asearse. Incluso después de limpiarse las ultimas manchas de sangre de su pelaje (las visibles por lo menos) ella no pudo parar de reír. ¡No había visto algo tan divertido en todo el año!

* * *

Cheerilee finalmente regreso a su posición en la esquina del ayudante, aun aturdida por la emoción. Ella se quedo viendo el escenario sin verlo realmente, y le tomo varios minutos darse cuenta que ella no estaba prestando atención a la obra en lo absoluto, seguía saboreando los últimos momentos de Scootaloo en la ventana de su mente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para despejar sus pensamientos, y se concentro en el escenario delante de ella. Una vez que lo hizo no le costo mucho tiempo descubrir la escena que trascurría actualmente, y Cheerilee tuvo que suprimir un escalofrió de emoción al ver que no tendría que esperar mucho para su próximo juego.

Observo a Silver Spoon (en su traje negro de la nobleza) y a Diamond Tiara (con su disfraz morado del Consejero Real) en la cabaña de Reginald. Basándose en esta escena de la historia, Cheerilee se había perdido la escena en donde la lanza rota de Sir Lance-a-lot fue entregada a la Corte Real, y también la escena donde el rey elegía a los próximos que iba a enviar en la búsqueda de Reginald. A Cheerilee no le importaba todo eso, no le interesaba, ella solo quería saber quienes eran los siguientes.

La yegua fucsia estaba muy contenta con el set de piezas que formaban la casa de Reginald, considerándolas un trabajo bien hecho. En lugar de una estructura herméticamente cerrada, se habían montado solamente la pared del fondo y la de la izquierda, dando al público una vista limpia del interior de la casa. Ella no quería presumir su propio trabajo, pero estaba muy orgullosa de como había logrado armar todo según sus planes e instrucciones.

—...con cuidado y precaución, mi querida Diamas —, dijo la potra gris con melena plateada, —Esta es la única manera de lidiar con un pony como él...si quieres albergar alguna esperanza de llegar a la cima, claro.

La potrilla de melena blanca y púrpura asintió pensativa. —Pero por supuesto, Silver Tongue, soy muy consciente...Y en nuestro caso se requiere mucha seriedad...nosotros no le estamos diciendo simplemente que se retire, después de todo...

Las ponys intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras iban por el camino hacia la puerta principal de Reginald, que fue colocada en la pared del lado derecho de la casa. Por supuesto, la propia pared no estaba puesta en el escenario, pero el público era capaz de imaginarla con facilidad. Las dos potrillas asintieron frente a la puerta, hasta que Silver Tongue finalmente se inclino hacia adelante con un suspiro y llamo a la puerta.

La audiencia pudo ver como una pequeña puerta se abría en la parte posterior de la casa de Reginald, como el antagonista atravesaba su sala de estar, llevando un vaso de agua que coloco sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala, junto con tres tazas que ya estaban allí. —¿Visitantes a estas horas de la noche? Me pregunto quien podrá ser —, dijo el villano más fuerte de lo necesario, y rompiendo la cuarta pared, guiño un ojo a la audiencia.

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, pero sin quitar la cadena de seguridad.

—¿Si?—, pregunto mientras miraba furtivamente a través de la pequeña abertura que había creado, —¡No esperaba ninguna visita hoy!

—Olvídate de las bromas, Reginald querido...— dijo la potrilla de melena plateada.

—...sabemos que tu sabes quienes somos—, Diamas termino la frase de su acompañante.

El ceño fruncido de Reginald era claramente visible incluso desde la parte posterior del teatro. —¿Entonces porque tocan la puerta? ¿Enserio creen que voy a dejarlas entrar para que me aprehendan?

El par de potrillas rió. —¿Aprehenderte? No querido estas entendiendo mal, no queremos detenerte.

—Queremos trabajar contigo...

—...para encargarnos del rey...

—...de una buena vez.

Las potrillas permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Diamas agrego, —Sabemos que eres un semental razonable, Reginald...Esto es beneficioso para usted también.

Reginald cerró la puerta y quito la cadena antes de abrirla completamente. —Muy bien, adelante—, dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa en el medio de la sala. Tomo la tetera que estaba allí por el asa, vertió té cuidadosamente en las tres tazas sobre la mesa. —Vamos a escuchar lo que tienen que decir, entonces—dijo mientras comenzaba a beber de una de las tazas.

Las otras dos se ubicaron alrededor de la mesa, cada una enfrente de su respectiva taza, que miraban con desconfianza. —¿Como sabemos exactamente que no envenenaste el té?— Silver Tongue exigió saber.

—¿Como vas a saber que yo no envenene el té que prepare sin saber que vendrías y además lo estoy bebiendo yo mismo?— respondió Reginald burlonamente.

Las dos parecieron relajarse ante este razonamiento, bebieron su té lentamente. Había sido un viaje bastante largo, y como las damas que eran disfrutaban tomar su taza diaria de té.

Diamas abrió la boca para iniciar las negociaciones, cuando de pronto la cerro y miro las tazas sobre la mesa. Tres tazas. —¿Si no sabias que íbamos a venir, porque hay tres...?—comenzó a decir, antes de poner un casco sobre su cabeza mientras retrocedía vacilante lejos de la mesa.

—¡Oh rayos! ¡Tú...nos envenenaste! ¿Pero...tu tomaste...cómo?— dijo Silver con voz temblorosa mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.

—El veneno estaba en las tazas, no en el te—explico Snips mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Las potrillas se balanceaban de forma sobre actuada, hasta que Diamas repentinamente exclamo, —Espera...mi cabeza...¡Están envenenadas DE VERDAD!—, antes de que tanto ellas como Silver se desplomaron sobre el suelo.

—Ehh...si...erm...¿Realmente estaban envenenadas?— dijo Snips con confusión. ¡Eso no estaba en el guión!

Se acerco a un anillo de metal en el suelo y lo agarro con sus dientes, tirándolo para arriba hasta revelar una puerta trampa. Arrastro a las potrillas perfectamente inmóviles hacia la puerta trampa una a una, tirándolas en el agujero antes de cerrarlo.

—Y allí se pudrirán...Reginald no se hace cargo de los traidores, son demasiado...traicioneros— reflexiono mientras salía de la escena a través de la puerta posterior de la casa. Las luces del escenario se apagaron lentamente.

Por el momento las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas señalaron a la audiencia el descanso intermedio. Cheerilee ya se había adelantado y había abandonado su asiento en la esquina del ayudante, recorriendo su camino hacia un destino desconocido abajo del escenario...

* * *

Silver Spoon se despertó sintiéndose aturdida, sus sentidos todavía eran borrosos por lo que fuera que habían colocado en las tazas. Era vagamente consciente de que se encontraba en una sala circular bien iluminada, con una gran cantidad de objetos metálicos que emitían reflejos de luz por todas partes. Trato de mover la cabeza, pero descubrió (para su conmoción y sorpresa) que no podía. El pánico repentino la ayudo a aclarar sus sentidos en cuestión de segundos, y su visión regresó rápidamente. El miedo se apodero de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía mover las patas, excepto su pata delantera izquierda, que ella podía mover ligeramente. Sentía como si unas abrazaderas metálicas la tuvieran anclada al suelo, y algo similar la obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos.

El sabor del hierro llenaba su boca, ya que estaba siendo mantenida abierta por algún tipo de cilindro. Su lengua reposaba en el interior del cilindro, y podía moverla libremente, un hecho que ella aprovechó para explorar el interior. No era sólido, se sentía más como un armazón que tenia una forma cilíndrica básica, pero ella no podía morderlo ni escupirlo, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara. Las tentativas de mover su cuerpo resultaron inútiles, además de las abrazaderas que apresaban sus cascos y lo que sea que estuviera manteniendo su cabeza en su sitio, algo alrededor de su cintura tiraba de ella hacia arriba, por lo que no podía echarse hacia atrás tampoco.

Comprendiendo que no podía salir de esta situación por su cuenta, observo los alrededores de la habitación lo mejor que pudo. Lo primero que noto fue una maquina grotesca: un desastre de brazos metálicos, ruedas y varias herramientas se extendían desde un cuadrado negro central. Parecía ser que estaba sobre rieles, y Silver vio que algunos de esos rieles se dirigían hacia ella también, pero no podía mirar hacia abajo para saber donde terminaban. Como ella no fue capaz de determinar el uso o la función de la maquina, rápidamente perdió el interés.

Fue entonces cuando por fin vio a Diamond Tiara, a pocos metros a la derecha de la maquina y atrapada de la misma forma que ella. Es decir, sus cascos estaban unidos a la tierra con abrazaderas de metal y tenia una banda de cuero alrededor de su cintura, que a su vez estaba enganchada al techo con cadenas. No llevaba puesto su disfraz, lo que hizo darse cuanta a Silver que ella tampoco podía sentir el suyo sobre su cuerpo.

Además de todo eso, había una pared de cristal rodeando a Tiara, dejando a la potrilla en el centro del cilindro de cristal. Parecía que toda la estructura era mantenida en su lugar por un par de cadenas conectadas a la parte superior de la pared de vidrio, ya que esta solo estaba a mitad de camino de tocar el techo. Spoon también vio varios tubos y mangueras en la apertura del cilindro, pero nada parecía estar saliendo de ellos…por ahora.

La cabeza de Tiara se movió para mirar en la dirección de la potrilla gris, y unas abrazaderas metálicas extrañas mantenían sus ojos abiertos. Ella no parecía tener nada en su boca sin embargo, y Silver Spoon no creía que ella estuviera despierta todavía.

Los ojos de Spoon lentamente comenzaron a arder, pero antes de que esa sensación se volviera insoportable algún tipo de liquido goteo sobre sus ojos, humedeciéndolos. Silver se estremeció al pensar las razones que alguien podría tener para atarla a un dispositivo tan complejo, pero se las arreglo para mantener la calma. Era posible que accidentalmente hayan sido envenenadas y esto fuera un centro medico de alta tecnología, después de todo. Ella no lo creía, pero ese pensamiento le impidió gritar. Ese pensamiento y también la cosa en su boca, ella se vio obligada a admitir.

En ese momento Diamond Tiara despertó, y ella no parecía poseer el carácter tranquilo de Silver Spoon. Inmediatamente grito cuando descubrió que estaba inmovilizada en un recipiente gigante de vidrio, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la potrilla gris a pocos metros de distancia. —¡Silver Spoon! ¿Qué esta pasando, donde estamos? ¡Sácame de aquí!—, exclamó.

Silver Spoon trato de responder, pero su respuesta fue algo como: "¡Now go se! ¡Cawmagte!". No era de mucha utilidad para Diamond.

—Finalmente despertaron, puedo ver—, dijo una voz tranquila acompañada por pasos, Cheerilee entro en la habitación. Diamond inmediatamente empezó a clamar por ayuda, pero Cheerilee no le presto atención. Ella parecía mucho más interesada en Spoon y la maquina en el centro.

—Muy bien, vamos a comenzar, ¿de acuerdo?—, dijo mientras caminaba entre las dos potrillas, tiro hacia abajo una palanca en el lado derecho de la maquina.

Mientras esta cobraba vida, aparecieron pequeñas luces parpadeantes a su alrededor mientras los brazos metálicos bajaban y se posicionaban en su lugar.

Cheerilee se acerco a la potrilla gris, que ahora estaba positivamente aterrorizada, y le susurro al oído, —¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que he investigado y medido para atraparte aquí! Pero tengo todo correcto, como ves…

—¿Quef 'ieres defir?—, pregunto la potranca con confusión, pero Cheerilee simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

—Ah, y como tienes una de tus patas liberada, debes encontrar un botón…Solo tienes que pulsarlo si has tenido suficiente. Pero te lo advierto, a tu amiga no le va a gustar—, dijo Cheerilee riendo como una niña al final de la frase.

Spoon trato de seguir a su maestra con la mirada (sintiéndose muy confundida y aterrorizada a la vez), pero Cheerilee desapareció rápidamente de su estrecho campo de visión. Su atención fue de repente captada por el extraño aparato en el centro de la habitación, que ya comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Al principio, la potrilla plateada lo miraba con asombro, hasta que vio que uno de los brazos robóticos levantaba una aguja de metal hasta la misma altura que su ojo izquierdo, manteniéndola en esa posición mientras avanzaba.

Si sus parpados ya no estuvieran artificialmente abiertos, sus ojos se hubieran agrandado por el miedo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. —¡QUE! ¡Now lof HAGAS! ¡Gacame 'e agui!—, rogó escupiendo saliva además de las palabras inteligibles.

Ella vio la punta de la aguja lentamente acercarse a ella, mientras trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras. Llegó a la misma conclusión de antes: nunca podría liberarse por si misma. Exprimió su cerebro para pensar cómo salir mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico, hasta que de repente recordó las palabras de Cheerilee.

Ella movió un poco su pata izquierda, y por supuesto sintió un punto levemente elevado sobre el suelo: ¡el botón! Sin dudarlo lo presionó, y la aguja se detuvo apenas a cinco centímetros de su cara. Ella suspiro de alivio, había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Tal vez era una prueba, y ahora que la había pasado Cheerilee la…

Ella nunca llego a terminar su tren de pensamientos. El grito aterrador de Diamond Tiara perforo sus tímpanos. Mirando más allá de la maquina con su ojo derecho, Spoon centro su mirada en el tanque de vidrio donde su amiga estaba.

Alguna clase de líquido claro ahora se vertía en el tanque por varios tubos y mangueras en los laterales, y se estaba extendiendo lentamente por el suelo. Silver Spoon rápidamente realizo una conexión entre ella pulsando el botón, la parada de la maquina y el liquido que comenzaba a llenar el tanque, pero comparando eso con la perdida de su ojo, pensó que Diamond podía soportar mojarse por un tiempo.

La potrilla de color rosa no parecía estar de acuerdo, ya que gritaba con miedo. —¡Spoon! ¡Ayúdame, sácame de aquí!—. Spoon rodó los ojos (lo mejor que pudo) ante eso. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar, de todos modos?

El nivel de "agua" en el tanque siguió aumentando, y cuando finalmente alcanzo un nivel lo suficientemente alto para tocar la parte inferior de las patas de Diamond, Silver Spoon se dio cuenta de su error. Ella vio con horror como su amiga gritaba de dolor, una nube de sangre roja se difumino en el liquido claro mientras este devoraba la carne de la potrilla. Spoon había confundido con agua a lo que obviamente era ácido, y era una apuesta segura que Diamond lo había olido hace años.

El líquido corrosivo continúo vertiéndose en el tanque de vidrio, pedazos de carne ya eran visibles por encima de los cascos de Diamond mientras seguía sumergiéndose. El blanco del hueso se hizo visible rápidamente, y Tiara gritó y suplico a Cheerilee o Spoon (o algún pony) para por favor hacer que se detenga.

—¿Te gusta? Usan eso para limpiar cadáveres, ya sabes…para conseguir algunos esqueletos lindos para mostrar en el aula—, Silver oyó decir a su maestra detrás de ella. A regañadientes miro la aguja todavía suspendida en el aire delante de ella, y luego respiro hondo. Haciendo acopio de todo su coraje y con lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, lentamente deslizo su casco fuera del botón.

Al instante la maquina cobró vida de nuevo, y el flujo de acido en el tanque se detuvo. Diamond Tiara gritó desgarradoramente por un tiempo largo, antes de limitarse a sollozar, mientras el último trozo de carne que tocaba el líquido voraz se derretía hasta los huesos. Ella tenia el hueso descubierto hasta dos centímetros por encima de su casco, y un pequeño chorro de sangre fluía desde el muñón pelado y desfigurado hasta caer en el acido. Las nubes escarlatas que flotaban en el líquido vicioso se desvanecieron rápidamente, al parecer la sangre no era más resistente a la corrosión que la carne de Diamond Tiara.

Los labios de Spoon temblaban mientras la aguja se acercaba a su ojo, abarcando cada vez más su campo de visión. Entonces, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, finalmente llego a su destino. La potrilla plateada sintió que la presión aumentaba en su ojo por unos segundos, antes de que la aguja lo penetrara y el dolor exploto dentro de su cabeza.

Ella dejo escapar un grito confuso e ininteligible cuando los receptores de dolor, que ella nunca pensó que existían, bombardearon su mente con señales de advertencia, diciéndole que algo estaba mal. Sin saber o preocuparse por el hecho de que ella era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. El lado izquierdo de su visión primero se volvió de color rojo y de repente se apago, la mitad del mundo se oscureció para siempre. Silver Spoon olvido momentáneamente su dolor, mientras se preguntaba por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de la importancia de su visión, hasta ese momento.

La agonía una vez más se apodero de ella cunado dos pequeños ganchos surgieron de la punta de la aguja, anclándose en su globo ocular. La aguja comenzó a girar, y Silver casi vomito allí mismo cuando sintió que su ojo giraba también. Sus gritos roncos resonaron por la habitación mientras el dispositivo giraba su apéndice más y más rápido, estrujando sus nervios ópticos como un niño aburrido haría con un trozo de cuerda. La sobrecarga sensorial fue más de lo que la potrilla podía soportar, y la vergüenza se añadió a su tormento, ya que perdió el control de su vejiga.

La aguja de repente retrocedió, llevando su ojo consigo. Ella sintió la sangre caliente recorrer su mejilla. Quería gritar y cubrir con un casco su ahora cuenca vacía, pero su estomago protestaba tanto que ella necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar sobre si misma, e incluso su pata izquierda estaba demasiado lejos para cumplir esa función.

Ella jadeaba pesadamente dentro del cilindro de metal mientras el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo y la maquina se retiro un poco, levantando en el aire su ojo ensartado que algún vez perteneció a ella, como un trofeo. En ese momento, Silver Spoon noto que Diamond Tiara estaba mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, y su amiga parecía estar más mal del estomago que ella misma. Pero la potrilla plateada observo otra emoción en los ojos de la potrilla rosa: la esperanza y el agradecimiento.

Se recordó que su sufrimiento podía salvar a su amiga, tal vez Cheerilee dejaría ir a Tiara si ella perseveraba. Ella construyo una fortaleza de voluntad, que se derritió como el hielo ante el sol cuando vio a la maquina acercarse una vez más. Había sustituido el brazo con la aguja por uno con cuatro cuchillas afiladas, que se unían en las puntas formando una especie de taladro. El artilugio amenazante comenzó a girar a una alta velocidad, acompañado por ruido sordo de zumbido, mientras se acercaba cada vez más. A Silver Spoon no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar que no estaba dirigido a su ojo restante, aun con un solo ojo, ella encontró difícil determinar su trayectoria. De repente trago saliva lo mejor que pudo, ya que cayo en la cuenta, y la función que tenia el cilindro en su boca se volvió escalofriantemente clara.

Ella dudo por un momento, pero justo antes de que las cuchillas entraran a su boca, ella presiono el botón de nuevo. Al instante se pudo oír el grito de Diamond cuando los primeros chorros fluyeron por las tuberías elevando el nivel de virulencia lo suficiente para ponerse en contacto con la suave y tierna carne, comenzando nuevamente el sufrimiento de la potrilla rosa.

—¡SILVER SPOON! ¡SILVER SPOON!—, exclamo, al parecer con demasiado dolor como para pensar algo mejor. Silver Spoon lloro lagrimas limpias por su ojo derecho y lagrimas sangrientas por su cuenca vacía, mientras sollozaba: "Lo fiengo…Lo fiengo…" una y otra vez, odiándose a si misma por su propia cobardía.

Pero, mientras la carne de Diamond era lentamente consumida por el agente vicioso, se hizo evidente que Cheerilee tenía algunos trucos bajo su manga. Un fuerte ruido anuncio la llegada de cuatro pequeñas (pero pesadas) bolas que entraron rodando a través de las tuberías que aun no habían sido utilizadas. Cayeron en picada sobre el baño de acido. El líquido engañosamente inocente salpico por todas partes, lloviendo sobre la potrilla con melena púrpura y blanca.

Pequeñas gotas caían sobre su espalda, fundiendo agujeros en su pelaje y piel, dejando diminutos cráteres sangrientos como una especie de parodia grotesca del paisaje lunar. Al mismo tiempo, una ola grande de acido se estrello en su flanco derecho, su cutiemark se derritió cuando el liquido cayo sobre ella, ampollas con sangre hirviendo se presentaban en los bordes de las heridas. Al instante sintió una sensación de ardor extrema en su hombro izquierdo, pero lo peor fue la salpicadura que la golpeo justo en la cara.

Ella chillo como un alma en pena cuando la cosa quemo su mejilla derecha, dejando al descubierto los músculos y los huesos blancos y ofreciendo una vista al interior de su boca. En cuestión de minutos su apariencia cambio de ser una potrilla tierna a un monstruo, con la mitad de su rostro faltante y el resto de su cuerpo cubierto de ampollas con sangre, cráteres y llagas…ella no lucia muy diferente a un zombi. Además de eso, el acido había continuado derritiendo la carne de sus patas, hasta llegar justo por debajo de las rodillas.

Silver Spoon no pudo soportarlo más y retiro su pata del botón, decidida a no presionarlo nunca más, por mucho que le costara. Ella trago su miedo cuando las cuchillas comenzaron a girar de nuevo y se le acercaron. Le había gustado el nombre de su personaje en la obra, Silver Tongue, ya que esa era exactamente la forma en que se veía a si misma. Ella siempre había pensado que tenía un don, usar las palabras para conseguir sus objetivos, y que tal vez podría llegar muy lejos en el negocio de la diplomacia (o algo así) un día. Ella creía que probablemente Cheerilee supiera esto también, y no dudaba que todo esto era una especie de broma de mal gusto.

Ella no podía entender las razones o motivaciones de su maestra, y en tan solo unos segundos no seria capaz de preguntarle. —¡¿For gué?!—, ella intento gritar, pero ninguna respuesta llegó cuando las cuchillas pasaron por sus labios.

Una tormenta de cortes y rajaduras cayó sobre la punta de su lengua, cuando las cuchillas la arrancaron. La sangre caliente lleno su boca, se metió por su garganta y goteaba por su barbilla mientras trataba de gritar, pero solo logro producir un ruido de gorgoteo húmedo y asqueroso. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su ojo restante giraba dentro de su cabeza, mientras las cuchillas continuaban su trabajo sangriento.

Avanzaban lentamente, y para Spoon parecían ir más lento aun, mientras ella experimentaba un dolor de tal magnitud que la perdida de su ojo palidecía en comparación. Poco a poco su lengua quedo destrozada, y el resto de ella se sacudía salvajemente mientras Silver trataba de mantenerla fuera de alcance, pero las cuchillas estaban en todas partes.

De repente, la maquina se detuvo y retrocedió, llevando carne picada compuesta con cada pequeño trozo de la lengua de Silver. Las cuchillas ardientes que habían hurgado en su boca dejaron tras de si un intenso pero monótono dolor, que era interrumpido por una sensación pulsante que sentía en el lugar donde antes estaba su lengua. Incluso en su estado de aturdimiento y enfermedad, ella sintió la necesidad aguda de respirar, ya que la sangre que se había acumulado en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarla. Con una tos seca y una oleada de energía que nació de la desesperación, se las arreglo para expulsar la sangre de su garganta, derramándola fuera de su boca y cayendo sobre su cuerpo como una cascada.

Con una sensación punzante en su cuenca vacía y pulsaciones en su boca, Spoon apenas podía pensar con claridad. Era como si el dolor se hubiera convertido en una única realidad, y bloqueado todo lo demás. Intento hablar, pero podía producir solamente un sonido gutural, que le hacían sentir envidia por los gemidos y sollozos constantes de Diamond que todavía era capaz de registrar conscientemente.

Cheerilee notó la falta de resistencia de Silver y estaba totalmente decepcionada. Claro, el llanto y los sonidos que hacia eran divertidos, pero no era exactamente lo que ella había esperado. ¡Scootaloo había luchado mejor que eso!

Se acerco a la maquina y la apago, camino hacia un lado de la habitación para recoger una pequeña bolsa de herramientas que había dejado allí, por si acaso. No importaba lo bien que había calibrado todas esas maquinas, Cheerilee no albergaba ilusiones: cuando por fin llegó el momento, solo podía confiar en ella misma para realizar bien el trabajo.

Ella sacó un martillo y un cincel y los coloco al lado de una semi consciente Silver Spoon. En ausencia de dedos, como los que tenían los grifos, los ponys tuvieron que encontrar una forma diferente para mantener el cincel en su lugar, mientras sostenían el martillo. Típicamente, un cincel y un zapato para trabajar estaban hechos de manera tal que la parte más gruesa del cincel (donde golpeaba el martillo) no podía pasar a través del agujero.

Cheerilee se colocó el zapato pesado y metió el cincel a través del agujero con sus dientes, antes de agarrar el martillo de la misma manera. Ella posiciono el cincel con cuidado, apuntando justo por encima del casco derecho de la potrilla, debajo de la abrazadera metálica que sostenía la pata derecha en su lugar. Con un gran oscilación ella bajo el martillo, clavando la punta del cincel en la pata de la potra, por encima de la pezuña.

Silver Spoon (que hasta ese momento había estado nadando con apatía en un mar de dolor) de repente dejo escapar un grito (si ilegible) perforante mientras su ojo restante se agrandaba. Más de su sangre comenzó a derramarse por el suelo y Cheerilee sonrió lo mejor que pudo mientras aferraba el martillo. El punto justo por encima del casco era uno de los lugares más sensibles en el cuerpo de un pony, esa era la razón de que estuviera protegido por una pezuña.

Ella levanto el martillo y golpeo una y otra vez, clavando más la delgada vara melánica con cada golpe. Los aullidos y gritos de la potrilla la excitaban más y más, y ella comenzó a tener problemas para mantener el martillo en su boca porque su cuerpo temblaba.

Con un último golpe poderoso la punta del cincel de repente emergió del otro lado del casco de la potrilla, mientras la pobre gemía de dolor y su sangre manchaba el suelo en varios lugares. Con una ráfaga de inspiración Cheerilee balanceo el martillo de nuevo, esta vez no tenía como objetivo la parte gruesa, sino simplemente el otro lado del cincel que estaba horizontal a la pata de la potrilla.

El golpe empujo el cincel hacia abajo contra el casco, ya que ahora no estaba adherido a la pata por el medio, simplemente se lo rompió, dejando solo un muñón sangriento con algunos fragmentos dispersos de casco todavía adherido. La potrilla dejo escapar un gorgoteo de dolor mientras su ojo giraba en su cuenca, y de repente, se quedo en silencio. Cheerilee frunció el ceño mientras soltaba el martillo y posiciono su cabeza a la misma altura que la de Spoon. La desgraciada se había desmayado.

—¡Oh, vamos, no ahora! ¡Estaba empezando a ponerse divertido!—, grito con frustración mientras balanceaba un casco frente a la cabeza de la potrilla, y la golpeo en la cara. No recibió la más mínima respuesta, y la yegua de color fucsia suspiró.

Rápidamente comenzó a deshacer las ataduras que sujetaban a Silver Spoon, la potrilla cayó sobre un charco de su propia sangre mientras desataba las últimas. Cheerilee agarró a la potrilla por su melena y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dejando una amplio rastro rojo detrás de la victima.

Una parte del suelo estaba ligeramente baja allí, dejando una pequeña fosa circular en el suelo, que había estado fuera del campo de visión de las potrillas, hasta ahora. Despreocupadamente arrojo a la potra en el círculo, sin importarle de que forma aterrizaba. Ella cayo al suelo en una parte irregular en el centro y allí permaneció inmóvil, excepto por el ligero movimiento de su pecho con cada respiración.

Cheerilee luego se dirigió hacia el tanque de vidrio, mirando directamente a los ojos de Diamond, no estaba completamente segura de que la potrilla todavía pudiera usar su ojo derecho, el acido había devorado una gran parte de ese lado de la cara.

—¿Vas…t-tu vas…a-a…dejarme…ir?—, alcanzo a decir la potrilla con voz ronca, obviamente estando al limite de sus fuerzas.

Cheerilee le mostró su sonrisa más agradable. —Pero por supuesto que voy a dejarte ir…y a Silver Spoon también…pero solo si tu puedes llegar hasta ella—, ella rompió a reír mientras se acercaba a la pared, activo una palanca que estaba allí.

Al instante varios agujeros se abrieron en el suelo dentro del tanque de vidrio, drenando los líquidos. Una vez que la mayoría se habían ido, bajo otro palanca. El circulo de metal se elevo sobre la tierra, hasta que quedo suficiente espacio debajo de él para que un pony pudiera caminar erguido. Al mismo tiempo, las ataduras de la potrilla se soltaron automáticamente, y ella cayó y se estrello contra el suelo desde una corta altura. Sus patas (huesos desnudos hasta las rodillas) no pudieron soportar su peso y se partieron en dos, fragmentos filosos de huesos volaron lejos mientras los restos miserables de sus patas caían a los lados.

La suerte quiso que un duro fragmento de su pata derecha se clavara en el costado de Diamond cuando ella cayó sobre él, y por enésima vez en esa noche Tiara aulló de dolor mientras trataba de superar el shock porque sus patas se rompieron todas a la vez. Con los pequeños muñones que le quedaban se apoyo sobre el suelo, la mínima capa de acido que había allí comenzó a morder su estomago, pero ese dolor palidecía en comparación a lo que Diamond Tiara ya había pasado, y ella casi no le presto atención mientras trataba de comprender la agonía por la que estaba pasando.

—Así que debes llegar hasta tu amiga, y ambas podrán salir de aquí. Quien sabe, incluso podría haber algún medico unicornio lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarlas—, la maestra pony se rió maliciosamente.

Tiara trato de levantarse, pero tan pronto como intento reposar su peso sobre los fragmentos irregulares de hueso que salían de sus patas acortadas considerablemente, ella cayó otra vez, jadeaba mucho más que una yegua obrera en una construcción. Incluso si ella no estuviera dolorida, no le resultaba fácil mantener el equilibro sobre los tocones de sus huesos en lo absoluto.

Por un momento deseo renunciar en ese mismo momento, pero al instante recordó la valentía que su amiga había mostrado cada vez que ella se rehusaba a seguir apretando el botón. Se lo debía por al menos intentarlo.

Estaba a unos pocos metros de la fosa en el suelo, por lo que la potrilla de color rosa empezó a levantar sus pequeñas patas sobre su cabeza, tratando de arrastrar su cuerpo hacia delante. Cada vez que lo hacia, sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse por el dolor, pero ella siguió adelante y perseveró para salvarse a si misma y a su amiga. Cheerilee la miraba con emoción vertiginosa, burlándose de la potrilla a cada paso que daba. —¡Hey, ya casi estas allí! ¿Por qué estas tardando tanto? Vamos, mantén el ritmo—, dijo riendo.

La potrilla la ignoraba lo mejor que podía, y finalmente llego al hoyo circular en el suelo. Ella trato de descender con cuidado por él, pero resbaló y cayó, haciendo que el fragmento óseo en su costado se clavara más profundamente. Ella se estremeció y gimió mientras se arrastraba hacia el centro del círculo, rodeando con los muñones de sus patas delanteras a Silver Spoon en un abrazo torpe. —Oh, Spoon…—, solo atino a decir.

—¿D-Diagmo Taga?—, susurro la potra gris mientras lentamente abría un ojo.

La otra potrilla trato de sonreír a su amiga, pero el resultado fue grotesco. —Nosotras…vamos a estar bien…ella va…a dejarnos ir…Yo…logre…alcanzarte.

—Si, sobre eso—, dijo la voz fría de Cheerilee mientras bajaba otra palanca, —Mentí.

Ambas potrillas levantaron la vista al oír un ruido sordo procedente de una tubería por encima de ellas, y cuando vieron un claro chorro de líquido familiar acercándose, se dieron cuenta de que no iban a ver nada más, nunca más.

* * *

Cheerilee tenía problemas para concentrarse mientras ella pesadamente caminaba hacia la zona detrás del escenario. Los ecos de su "sesión" con las dos potrillas todavía resonaban en su cabeza, y ella se deleitaba.

El inicio de la sesión había sido todo lo esperado, pero la parte intermedia había dejado mucho que desear. El final, sin embargo, salvó todo lo demás. ¡Y de qué manera! Ella no sabia dónde habían encontrado la energía o la fuerza de voluntad, pero esos últimos gritos, el choque de sus cuerpos cuando su carne se disolvía, todo eso había sido tan… excitante.

Cheerilee tembló y se estremeció solo al recordarlo. Ella trataba de caminar en línea recta, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Analizando sus propios sentimientos, ella se dio cuenta de que las sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo, no eran muy diferentes de las que había sentido durante una de sus muchas aventuras sexuales donde había participado durante sus años más salvajes. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente consciente, le decía que debía estar perturbada por esta noción. Pero la parte dominante de su psique se mostraba inflexible diciendo que era completamente normal. Después de todo, esas potrillas le habían hecho pasar una gran injusticia, y ella le estaba haciendo un favor a la comunidad al eliminar su influencia toxica del mundo. Era natural sentirse bien sobre un trabajo bien hecho.

Le tomó a la yegua unos momentos para notar que había dejado de caminar y ahora estaba apoyada fuertemente contra una pared del escenario mientras jadeaba, gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo. Tomando una respiración profunda, finalmente recuperó la compostura, apartándose para girar en la última esquina que la separaba de su destino. Casi de inmediato, vio al único pony trabajando en el área detrás del escenario: Snails.

El potro con crin color aguamarina y pelaje dorado no era conciente de su presencia, preocupado como estaba en su tarea de desenredar varias cuerdas anudadas.

Verlo allí le dio a Cheerilee sentimientos encontrados acerca de todo esto. Por un lado, él era probablemente uno de los alumnos menos perturbadores de su clase (seguro, era un idiota total, pero al menos tenia la decencia de no interrumpirla constantemente), pero por otro lado, su flagrante falta de inteligencia le daba una actitud inocente que Cheerilee le encantaría romper… Pero la obra no era muy larga, y no siempre tenia el tiempo suficiente para hacer las cosas que ella realmente quería hacer. Con un suspiro, ella sacudió la cabeza, resignándose a sus planes originales. Iba a ser muy rápido para sus gustos, pero al menos había encontrado la forma de conectarlo a él con los eventos de la obra, incluso aquí detrás.

—Oh Snails—, dijo ella dulcemente, —¡Creo que es hora de que vayas a tu posición!

Él miró a su alrededor con confusión. —¡Oh, hey Srta. Cheerilee!—, dijo torpemente, —Uuuuhhh, las cuerdas se atascaron y yo estaba…—, comenzó para ser interrumpido por Cheerilee, cuando ella empezó a empujarlo suavemente en la dirección opuesta a la que ella había venido.

—Ahora, Snails. Sabes muy bien lo que te dije: después de la pausa, necesito que sostengas la cuerda sobre la X—, dijo lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado.

—¡La cuerda sobre la X!—, repitió Snails.

Pocos metros más adelante, algún pony había pintado una X blanca y grande en el suelo del escenario, y una larga y gruesa cuerda estaba colgada en el techo justo encima de ella. Snails fue a pararse sobre la marca sin ninguna duda, y agarró el extremo de la cuerda con sus dientes. Cheerilee asintió con la cabeza, y el pecho de él se hinchó de orgullo. Casi hizo sentir pena a Cheerilee. Casi, pero no del todo.

Ella apoyó su oreja contra la pared gruesa que separaba el escenario de la zona detrás del escenario, tratando de escuchar la escena. Ella apenas podía distinguir a dos ponys que hablaban entre si, y aunque no podía entender lo que decían, le dio una idea aproximada de la situación actual en el escenario.

Por enésima vez iba a castigarse a si misma por extender su diversión por mucho tiempo y deleitarse con las consecuencias de la misma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que llegó en el momento preciso. Si ella seguía así, iba a arruinarlo tarde o temprano, y ella lo sabía. Hizo una nota mental para cumplir con su agenda más rigurosamente a partir de ahora, confortada por el hecho de que había conseguido completar casi la mitad del show, sin mayores incidentes.

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los sonidos que llegaban a ella a través de la pared, con su imaginación creó la escena en el interior de su cabeza. Vio a Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom peleando sobre lo que deberían hacer a continuación, vio al Rey denegar todas las ideas que se le ocurrían a su caballero restante, y la vio finalmente declarar que ya era suficiente, que necesitaba una buena noche de descanso para reflexionar. Ella presenció al Rey maldiciendo al sol por estar tan alto en el cielo, la sintió alcanzar una cuerda que estaba escondida en algún lugar en la oscuridad por encima del escenario, la vio tirar hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas…

Y entonces el sol bajó del cielo. Mientras descendía, el potro técnico en la cabina arriba de las tribunas encendió la mayor parte de las luces, mientras la orquesta empezaba a tocar con fuerza. El lamento del Rey había comenzado. Los ojos de Cheerilee se abrieron tan pronto escuchó las primeras notas, levantó la mirada al instante.

El mundo pareció ralentizarse cuando la maestra vio una enorme luz (el "sol") bajar desde el techo, exactamente encima de la X que había pintado. Snails también lo vio, él tiró de la cuerda en su boca desesperadamente, preguntándose por qué no funcionaba en ese momento, por qué no le permitía bajar suavemente el reflector como había hecho antes. Su único pensamiento consciente era tratar de no decepcionar a su maestra (y a los demás ponys) en momentos cruciales, así que él siguió tirando de la cuerda. Pero no se movía, y el reflector no reducía la velocidad.

Momentos antes del impacto, tanto Cheerilee como Snails bajaron la mirada y se observaron a los ojos. Cheerilee pronuncio la palabra "Adiós", y esbozó una sonrisa, pero la palabra se perdió entre la música.

Snails se quedó mirándola con confusión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué estaba quedándose allí? ¿Por qué ella no…?

¡WHAM!

El reflector cayó sobre el potro, pequeñas piezas de cristal se dispersaron por el suelo y volaron por los aires cuando la música alcanzó un crescendo. Para Cheerilee, se veía como una explosión a cámara lenta de pequeños y brillantes cristales que caían alrededor del joven potro, ocultándolo temporalmente de sus ojos. La combinación de la música orquestal y la repentina nube de diminutos fragmentos de vidrio era simplemente demasiado para el "alma romántica" de Cheerilee, y ella derramó una sola lagrima ante la belleza de todo.

El mundo finalmente regresó a su velocidad habitual cuando los pequeños trozos de vidrio tintinearon sobre el suelo y la orquesta dejó de tocar. Finalmente ella podía admirar el fruto de su trabajo, la forma en que el cuerpo roto de Snails yacía debajo del enorme reflector. Mayormente fue aplastado de la mitad para abajo. Incluso la parte superior de su torso tenía cientos de pequeños cortes y laceraciones por todas partes, a pesar de no ser directamente afectado allí por la caída del objeto. Su pelaje normalmente dorado estaba empapado de sangre en muchos lugares.

Cheerilee dio unos pasos adelante para admirar la forma en que un pequeño charco de sangre fluía entre los muchos fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo, los suplicantes cristales crujían ruidosamente bajo sus cascos. Mientras se acercaba al reflector, comenzó a notar el olor a carne quemada impregnando el ambiente, y parecía entrar en calor con cada paso que daba. Caminó hacia el otro lado del reflector, y finalmente descubrió por qué.

Cheerilee sabía que los reflectores se calentaban bastante, por supuesto, pero no esperaba que el objeto retuviera tanto el calor. Toda la parte trasera de Snails estaba cubierta de carne ampollada y quemada y pelaje ardiente, y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba encendido.

Con un silbido agudo un parche de piel en la parte posterior de Snails se encendió repentinamente, la pequeña llama bailaba juguetonamente sobre el lomo del pony. Cheerilee lo observaba con fascinación, pero no se atrevió a acercarse más. Ella ya estaba incómodamente caliente de pie allí, a un metro o dos de distancia.

La maestra pony jadeó en shock cuando Snails gimió y abrió lentamente un ojo, mirando alrededor con una voz temblorosa, todavía claramente aturdido. —¿Srta. Cheerilee? Yo…uhhh… No puedo sentir mis patas… ¿Y a qué huele? Yo…—, dijo, mientras estiraba el cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro.

De inmediato vio la pequeña (pero creciente) llama, e incluso él era lo suficientemente inteligente para vincularla con el olor horrible que estaba atacando su nariz.

—¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Srta. Cheerilee, fuego!—, gritó mientras trataba de arrastrarse, sacudiendo su cuerpo salvajemente en un esfuerzo para escapar.

Porque él estaba atrapado debajo del reflector (y con sus patas traseras fuera de combate) la situación era desesperada desde el principio. Todo lo que logró con sus movimientos erráticos fue avivar las llamas. En cuestión de segundos, varias pequeñas llamas bailaban sobre su cuerpo, y él gritó mientras sus lenguas caliente lamían su tierna carne. Más ampollas y forúnculos aparecieron alrededor de las llamas, ya que consumían todo a su alcance. El fuego creció y creció, envolviendo más y más a su cuerpo en un abrazo mortal, con ganas de fiesta ahora que estaba sobre él.

—¡YEEAAAAGGGHHHH!—, gritó potro dorado cuando los zarcillos ardientes se propagaron rápidamente hacia su cara, su visión inmediatamente fue absorbida casi en su totalidad por las llamas voraces. El dolor era insoportable, como si miles de pequeñas criaturas mordieran con sus hambrientos dientes y toda el agua de su cuerpo estaba evaporándose al mismo tiempo.

Cheerilee observaba con asombro como el espectáculo se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. No esperaba tal show en esta etapa de su plan, pero allí estaba y era… impresionante. Notó cómo varias llamas ya estaban desvaneciéndose, dejando su cuerpo carbonizado, grietas y fisuras aparecían en su carne seca mientras Snails se sacudía. Él comenzó a golpearse a si mismo en la cara con sus cascos, haciendo todo lo posible para apagar las llamas que estaban ardiendo allí. Cada golpe dejaba profundas huellas en su debilitada carne hirviendo, pero las llamas no se dejaban conquistar. A lo sumo, se retiraban por un segundo, solo para regresar con una venganza.

Snails gritó en agonía una vez más y jadeaba por el esfuerzo mientras su vida pasaba ante sus ojos, la perdida de sangre competía con el fuego para ver cual de ellos lo mataba primero. Al final, el fuego venció cunado el aire sobrecalentado invadió los pulmones del potro, cantando en el interior hasta que los gritos cesaron. Él jadeó en busca de aire, cada respiración era como mil puñales entrando en su garganta. Su visión empezó a poblarse de manchas borrosas y puntos negros surgieron por todas partes. De repente, por casualidad, las llamas se apartaron un momento, y apenas pudo distinguir a Cheerilee, allí de pie, mirándolo… y ella estaba… ¿riendo?

El potro dejó escapar un sonido áspero y seco cuando las llamas regresaron a su rostro, su vista menguando cuando las lenguas naranja lo atrincheraron. Si él tuviera fuerzas podría haber gritado en el momento en que sus ojos explotaron y se derritieron, el fuego inmediatamente reclamó sus cuencas oculares vacías y lamieron el interior de su cráneo, pero él hacia tiempo que se había ido.

Cheerilee tosió y estornudó un par de veces (el olor era demasiado incluso para su gusto) pero ella siguió mirando como la cáscara sin vida antes conocida como Snails se quemaba. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le preguntó si podía buscar un poco de agua, en caso de que se produjera un verdadero incendio, pero ella estaba demasiado enfocada en las llamas que no prestó atención a ese punto. Por fin salio de su fascinación cuando las ultimas llamas murieron, dejando atrás solamente una figura ennegrecida que recordaba más o menos a un pony.

El pánico la atropelló como un camión cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Había ignorado su agenda, meros momentos después de que ella había prometido no hacer precisamente eso! Mentalmente ella se golpeo en la cabeza mientras se devanaba los sesos, tratando de recordar dónde se suponía que debía estar en lugar de mirar el hermoso fuego, y la respuesta la tranquilizó un poco. Ella solo había olvidado dejar el disfraz de Snips para la escena final (que era diferente a el que había estado usando hasta ahora) en el lugar correcto. Ella se encogió de hombros, él probablemente podía encontrarlo por si mismo esta vez. Él sabia donde estaba guardado, no seria un problema.

Ella rió suavemente mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir debajo del escenario, y luego se dirigió a la esquina del ayudante. Por un momento, realmente había pensado que lo había arruinado, pero ahora solamente faltaban tres, y ella todavía mantenía firmemente el control. Nada podía salir mal esa noche. Nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

Cheerilee se acomodó en la esquina del ayudante por tercera vez esa noche. Su estomago rugió y su garganta estaba seca. En retrospectiva, ella pudo traer un poco de palomitas de maíz y agua, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Con un suspiro, volvió su atención a la escena y dejó que su mente divagara al ritmo de la historia por un tiempo.

—¡NO! Mi decisión es definitiva, tendrás que ir—, gritó el Rey a Sir Altruis, que respondió a su mirada indignada con una mirada de preocupación.

—Pero mi rey, la guardia real, ellos…

—Son necesarios para defender la capital. Con las tensiones creciendo en el este, no tenemos ponys de sobra. Sabes esto, Altruis. Confió en sus capacidades. No vas a fallarme como los demás, pues si lo haces… Voy a tener que aceptar el desafío de este cretino yo mismo—, el Rey suspiró, el peso de la situación de repente presionaba fuertemente sobre sus hombros.

Altruis, viendo los problemas de su rey grabados en su cara, se quedó en silencio y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra más, el caballero se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando los confines de la corte real para pasar a la parte de Reginald en el escenario. Las dos potrillas representaban su papel muy bien, era fácil olvidar que estaban actuando, incluso para Cheerilee. Apple Bloom mostraba casi una resuelta dedicación al guión, y sabiendo que eso evidentemente no le permitía concentrarse en otros aspectos de la actuación, las palabras salían por su cuenta.

Sweetie Belle era un poco menos diligente, pero ella poseía un don con las palabras y la vocalización que la hacían una actriz natural, aunque Cheerilee se aventuró a decir que el canto era más su estilo. Fue algo irónico que ambas encontraron su final haciendo algo que al menos era moderadamente competente, mientras que de otra manera hubieran desperdiciado espacio, pero Cheerilee tuvo cuidado de no equiparar una sola habilidad útil en un individuo valioso.

La obra había caído en un patrón familiar en ese momento, Sir Altruis era el tercer candidato para finalmente poner fin a Reginald el Astuto. Sweetie Belle, al igual que los tres antes que ella, comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del escenario, a pesar de que claramente su objetivo no era llegar a la montaña donde Scootaloo había desaparecido, o la casa que las otras dos potrancas habían encontrado. En cambio ella resueltamente se dirigió a un bosque en el otro extremo del escenario, es decir, unos pocos árboles de cartón que en conjunto daban la impresión de un bosque.

Rápidamente llegó a su destino, y cuando las luces encima de esa parte del escenario se encendieron, quedó claro que algún pony estaba esperando a Sir Altruis allí. El público no se sorprendió mucho cuando se hizo evidente que era Reginald nuevamente, pero la trampa de oso alrededor de una de sus patas traseras (que al parecer no podía liberar), fue sin duda un giro imprevisto.

El caballero se acercó cautelosamente, pero Reginald inevitablemente oyó sus pisadas hacia mucho tiempo, y estiró su cuello para mirar a su alrededor.

—Bueno, bueno… parece que al menos uno de nosotros tiene suerte hoy. El gran caballero llega durante el mejor momento del villano… Debes estar muy emocionado—, dijo con amargura, haciendo una mueca ligeramente.

Altruis no dijo nada durante unos momentos. —¿Estas herido?—, preguntó finalmente.

El villano rió y negó con la cabeza, su voz llena de sarcasmo, —¡Oh, no! Esta cosa es muy cómoda, de hecho.

—Voy a liberarte—, respondió el caballero mientras daba un paso delante. —Pero si haces un movimiento raro…

Nunca llegó a terminar la frase cuando de repente algo atrapó sus patas traseras y el mundo se puso de cabeza. Antes de que el caballero se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba colgado del techo por sus cascos. Para el público, sin embargo, parecía como si estuviera colgado de un árbol de cartón. —¡Hey! ¡Bájame!

Reginald rió maniáticamente mientras abría la trampa de su pata, revelando que era increíblemente falsa, pero nada más que eso.

Casualmente se acercó al caballero capturado y burlonamente le dio un pequeño empujón, haciendo que Sweetie Belle se balanceara un poco. —Ah, querido Sir Altruis, ¿no es así? ¿Quién no puede esconderse, verdad? Tendrías que ser muy bueno para no ser descubierto por mi, de todos modos… Y esa amabilidad legendaria, ¿Quién sabia que yo podía ponerte en la situación en que estas ahora?—, se rió de nuevo, dando al caballero otro empujón para mantener el balanceo.

—Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, Reginald, vas a venir conmigo. El Rey esta harto, y cual sea su próximo movimiento, es probable que no te guste si te quedas aquí—, respondió Altruis, aferrándose a toda la dignidad que podía mientras estaba boca abajo y balanceándose.

—He oído la misma historia dos veces, buen semental. Estoy bastante enfermo de eso ahora, así que si no te importa… Este es el adiós. Saluda a las bestias del inframundo de mi parte—, se burló el Astuto mientras bajaba una de las palancas omnipresentes ocultas, que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol. El suelo se abrió y la cuerda se cortó a la vez, enviando a la potrilla gritando por una escotilla abierta en el suelo, las luces se desvanecieron y Reginald abandonó la escena…

Sweetie Belle vio el suelo acercarse rápidamente, y el pánico se enrolló a su alrededor como una serpiente. ¿No se supone que debía haber unas almohadas…? Con un ruido sordo tocó el suelo, y mientras ella yacía allí, inmóvil, no tenía que pensar en nada por un tiempo.

* * *

Cuando ella volvió en si se encontraba en una habitación con poca luz, acostada en una mesa de alguna descripción. Sentía un golpe desagradable en su cabeza que palpitaba dolorosamente al ritmo de los latidos del corazón, pero cuando intentó tocarlo con uno de sus cascos, se dio cuenta que sus patas delanteras estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza con una soga, mientras que sus patas traseras estaban inmovilizadas al otro lado.

Las sogas la mantenían estirada tanto como era posible, y era más que un poco incomodo. También sentía como si la mesa tuviera un gran agujero, justo por debajo de la mitad de su espalda, pero no podía descubrir por su vida el por qué.

Su primer pensamiento fue que probablemente se había golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y que todo esto era una alucinación, o alguna clase de sueño. Pero si lo era, era bastante convincente…

Ella trató de mirar alrededor de la habitación, pero solo había una simple y débil lámpara justo encima de ella, no podía ver mucho.

De repente imaginó ver algo que se movía en la penumbra, una figura que rompió la monotonía de las sombras inmóviles con una clase muy profunda de oscuridad. —Yo… ¿hay algún pony a-ahí?—, dijo la potrilla temblorosa. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo le habían contado muchas historias de terror durante sus viajes de campamento, y una cantidad desconcertante de ellas eran parecidas a esto…

Ella suspiró de alivio cuando Cheerilee entró en el pequeño círculo de luz. —¡Oh, maestra! Me golpee la cabeza y no sé donde estamos, ¿así que podría por favor?—, le rogó, señalando con la cabeza las sogas.

Su piel blanca se tornó más pálida de lo habitual cuando notó que Cheerilee llevaba un martillo en su boca. No sabia por qué la asustó tan repentinamente, pero había algo en los ojos de Cheerilee. —¿Eh, Srta.?—, chilló débilmente. La única respuesta de Cheerilee fue alzar uno de sus cascos, revelando que llevaba otro de esos zapatos especiales para trabajar, no muy diferente al que ella había utilizado para sostener el cincel. Este tenía un agujero mucho más pequeño, sin embargo, y el círculo no estaba completamente cerrado. Estaba diseñado para sostener clavos, y no le quitaba la capacidad de deslizar el zapato fuera del clavo (a través de la abertura) una vez que el trabajo estaba casi hecho.

—¿Qué estas…?—, comenzó Sweetie Belle, pero se interrumpió con un grito cuando Cheerilee dejó que sus acciones hablaran por ella, martillando un clavo diagonalmente en el casco derecho de la potrilla y atravesando su talón, hasta que quedo clavado en la mesa de madera debajo.

Ella sintió un hilillo de sangre caliente en la piel alrededor del clavo y se mordió el labio mientras luchaba por mantener la calma, ya que sabia que simplemente intentar sacar su casco a la fuerza podría causar aún más daño, y lo más importante, dolor. No es que las sogas le ofrecían una gran libertad de movimiento, pero no quería correr el riesgo.

Con lagrimas en los ojos trató de rogar a Cheerilee de nuevo, completamente desconcertada por la reciente cadena de eventos, su mente se apresuraba para averiguar qué estaba pasando, cómo podía despertar de esta pesadilla…

—Por…por favor…Para…¿Que hice para…?—, gimió la potrilla. Cheerilee solo sonrió dulcemente lo mejor que pudo con un martillo entre los dientes, mientras preparaba otro clavo, esta vez colocándolo contra el otro casco trasero de la potrilla. La yegua miró fijamente a los ojos de Sweetie Belle por un momento, asegurándose de que ella sabia exactamente lo que le esperaba.

Sweetie Belle gimió y contuvo un nuevo torrente de lagrimas, antes de gritar, —¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡HERMANA! ¡RARITY! ¡ALGUIEN!

Pero nadie respondió, y mucho menos vinieron a rescatarla, entonces Cheerilee martilló por segunda vez conduciendo el clavo a través del casco izquierdo de la potra y hasta la mesa con apenas unos golpes certeros. Sweetie Belle chilló de dolor mientras hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse quieta, la necesidad de permanecer quieta pesaba tan fuertemente sobre ella como el propio dolor. Ella entendía el concepto detrás de "Dejar las penas pasar" mucho mejor ahora, mientras ella trataba de esforzarse para hacer precisamente eso.

Ella sollozó cuando Cheerilee se agachó para agarrar otro clavo, caminando hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

—No…por favor…no—, la potranca de pelaje blanco sorbió, dejando escapar un grito desesperado cuando Cheerilee comenzó a clavar una de sus patas delanteras, antes de rápidamente hacer lo mismo con la otra también. Sweetie Belle podía sentir el dolor que irradiaba por cada una de sus patas, pero para su torturador, todavía no era suficiente. Inmutable ante los lloros y suplicas de la potra, ella continuó y martilló un segundo clavo en cada una de las patas de la potrilla, esta vez directamente en el tobillo justo encima de los propios cascos.

Pequeños charcos de sangre comenzaron a formarse alrededor de sus cascos, fluyendo por el borde la mesa y goteando hasta el suelo con pereza. En el calor del momento, Cheerilee dejó caer el martillo y tentativamente estiró su lengua hacia uno de los pequeños arroyos, saboreando el sabor de la sangre caliente de Sweetie Belle mientras chorreaba por su boca. Sabia mucho mejor que la de Scootaloo, tal vez porque no había tenido tiempo para enfriarse todavía.

La potranca seguía llorando suavemente mientras Cheerilee rebuscaba, agarrando una de varias cerillas que tenía almacenadas en la habitación. Ella la raspó contra una pared cercana y agachó la cabeza para encender un fuego debajo de un cilindro de metal que se alzaba justo por encima del suelo hacia la mesa en si, conectado a la mesa en el lugar donde Sweetie Belle había sentido un agujero en la madera. Los pequeños trozos de madera y yesca que la yegua había preparado para esta ocasión se encendieron rápidamente y continuaron ardiendo, el humo giraba hasta llegar al techo. Cheerilee lo miraba, pero no estaba muy preocupada. La habitación estaba bien ventilada, pero era una pequeña hoguera y ella no la necesitaba por mucho tiempo en cualquier caso.

Un minuto o dos después, Cheerilee simplemente estaba hipnotizada por las pequeñas llamas mientras esperaba, pensando en la diversión que había obtenido con Snails antes. La potrilla blanca lentamente dejó de llorar, sorbiendo patéticamente mientras miraba a Cheerilee con lagrimas en los ojos, confundida por las acciones de la yegua, pero con la esperanza de que esta pausa significara que ella estaba reconsiderando el mantenerla allí en contra de su voluntad.

—Por favor…Srta…Si tu me…me dejas ir yo…yo no…l-le diré…a ningún pony, ¡lo pro-prometo!—, logró decir con labios temblorosos, pero nuevamente Cheerilee no respondió. De repente, Sweetie Belle notó un ruido desesperante y chirriante que venia de algún lugar en la habitación. El sonido aumentó su intensidad de manera constante, sonaba como un gran numero de ratas temiendo por su vida en alguna parte, a pesar de que no tenia sentido… Ella tuvo algunos problemas para localizar la fuente del sonido, hasta que repentinamente se dio cuenta que provenía de debajo de la mesa, de la cosa que Cheerilee estaba mirando pero que ella no podía ver.

Cuando su maestra se acercó a la mesa ella mentalmente retrocedió, pero la yegua simplemente se inclinó y se agachó debajo de la mesa, agarrando una placa de metal en la parte superior del cilindro con sus dientes y tirando, removió la ultima barrera entre el cilindro y el agujero debajo de Sweetie. El chirrido escaló a niveles sin precedentes, pero Sweetie Belle todavía no podía encontrar cabeza o cola a esto. ¿Qué tenían que ver las ratas con una placa de me…?

De repente, la potranca jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el miedo al sentir como si docenas de pequeñas garras rascaran su espalda, cuando las ratas atrapadas subieron por el cilindro recalentado para encontrar una manera de escapar de las llamas. Incluso en su estado frenético, reconocieron la diferencia entre la dureza de su prisión metálica y la tierna carne de la potra, y estaban completamente preparadas para poner un poco de esfuerzo y crear una forma de salir si eso significaba vivir para chirriar un día más. Muchas bocas y garras trabajaron juntas, ya que comenzaron a roer y desgarrar la espalda de la potrilla, sus gritos aterrorizados de dolor no lograron extraer ninguna piedad del enjambre de alimañas.

Ella intentó arquear su espalda para levantarla y dejarla fuera de alcance, además de también liberarlas, pero con su cuerpo estirado hasta el límite y mantenida firmemente en su lugar por las sogas y los clavos, ni siquiera podía moverse ni un centímetro.

Las ratas rápidamente arrancaron parches de su pelaje y piel, sin descanso pasaron a roer su carne. La potranca gritaba mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder hacer nada más mientras las ratas devoraban su vida, pedazo por pedazo. Como una maquina de excavación bien engrasada, ellas rasgaron y rompieron sus músculos y ligamentos, arrancando tendones y arterias mientras avanzaban.

Varias de ellas se encontraron frente a frente con su columna, pero decidieron simplemente roer alrededor cuando comprobaron que era un hueso demasiado duro para morder. Después de todo, ellas deseaban liberarse y no tenían ninguna cuenta pendiente con alguno de los elementos que componían el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle en particular.

La potrilla chillaba como un alma en pena, espuma apareció en su boca mientras sus músculos convulsionaban y su cuerpo se sacudía tanto como podía, es decir, no mucho. Independientemente de que se sacudía lo suficiente para que los clavos rasgaran las heridas que ellos mismos habían infligido, provocando que los agujeros se volvieran más grandes y sangraran más copiosamente. Pero esto, aunque doloroso, solo fue un problema menor cuando las ratas finalmente rompieron las capas de piel y músculo y penetraron en su cavidad abdominal, arañando sus intestinos o, en algunos casos, simplemente royendo.

La sensación desagradable y torturosa pronto provoco que Sweetie se pusiera verde por las nauseas hasta que su estomago dio un vuelco y vomitó, parcialmente logró expulsarlo a un costado de la mesa, pero un poco cayó sobre si misma cuando ella apenas podía levantar la cabeza para apuntar lejos.

Los gritos que siguieron fueron música para los oídos de Cheerilee, y cuando grandes cantidades de sangre comenzaron a brotar de la parte inferior del cilindro de metal, cayendo al fuego con un siseo, sus patas temblaron de la emoción.

Mientras las ratas continuaban mordiendo y arañando creando un camino a través de Sweetie Belle, sus gritos lentamente cambiaron a un gorgoteo húmedo. Con cada segundo que pasaba más órganos internos eran cortados en pedazos mientras las ratas desorientadas trataban de encontrar una salida. Algunas de ellas llegaron a su objetivo al comenzar a avanzar por la parte superior del abdomen de la potra, opuesto al punto donde habían entrado.

Algunas de las otras ratas estaban perdidas y se mantenían dando vueltas en círculos o se ubicaban en formas completamente equivocadas, cavando túneles sangrantes horizontales a través de Sweetie Belle. Cuando una de las ratas rasgó el diafragma, la respiración de la potrilla se volvió superficial y errática, y Cheerilee comenzó a hacer apuestas sobre qué mataría primero a la potra: la pérdida de sangre o la destrucción inevitable de algún órgano vital. No pasó mucho tiempo después de esto, cuando el estomago de la potra comenzó a abultarse, antes de que repentinamente una rata empapada de sangre arrancara un ultimo trozo de piel con su afiladas garras, y asomó la cabeza fuera de su estomago.

Para Cheerilee, el bicho pequeño y peludo era la cosa más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo, sobre todo por la forma en que miraba a su alrededor con sus ojos curiosos. Clavó sus garras para salir de las entrañas calientes de Sweetie Belle y siguió caminando por su cuerpo tembloroso y bajó de la mesa, seguida por una docena de sus hermanas, huyeron de su contenedor carnoso y se escabulleron en la oscuridad.

El cuerpo de la potra pálida convulsionaba tan salvajemente que ni siquiera las sogas eran suficientes para sujetarla. Ella se sacudió y forzó sus ataduras cuando un chorro de sangre brotó de su boca y goteó por su barbilla, los clavos rasgaron su carne o simplemente cedieron y salieron de la mesa completamente.

Después de unos segundos violentos, durante los cuales la mayoría de las ratas escaparon, todos los clavos fueron arrancados de su carne o sus cascos o ambos, pero la potrilla estaba muy aturdida para notarlo o importarle. Su cuerpo convulsionó por última vez cuando dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y horrible. Luego la potrilla, finalmente, falleció.

En el silencio que siguió, la única cosa que podía oírse era el goteo de la sangre y los fuertes jadeos de Cheerilee, la sangre que salía del cilindro hacia tiempo que había extinguido las crepitantes llamas que la yegua había encendido antes. Unos momentos pasaron, durante los cuales Cheerilee intentó controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, hasta que de pronto pudo escucharse un ruido chirriante y suave. La razón de la asfixia que condujo a Sweetie a su final se hizo evidente a medida que su boca se abría, una de las ratas forzó su camino subiendo por su garganta y traspasando los dientes hacia la libertad. Cheerilee estalló en una risa histérica, todavía seguía con su hilaridad cuando subió las escaleras hacia los vestuarios de potros y potrancas.

Durante todo el camino hacia allí, ella tuvo una pregunta en su mente: ¿Por qué ningún comediante había pensado en esto antes? ¡La muerte era simplemente hilarante!

* * *

Cheerilee se encaminó hacia la zona detrás del escenario, aunque a una buena distancia de toda la cosa de Snails, y se dirigió al vestidor. Después de esa escena con Sweetie Belle, seguían dos escenas soliloquias, una con Reginald y luego otra con el Rey. Dado que ella se tomo un buen tiempo, el primero seguramente ya había terminado, pero a medida que la yegua pasaba por los pasillos que llevaban a escenario en si, todavía podía oír la voz de Apple Bloom en el escenario.

Si se daba prisa, todavía seria capaz de asistir a Snips para buscar su disfraz para la ultima escena, si él era de hecho tan tonto como parecía y no había sido capaz de encontrarlo por si mismo. Al doblar la esquina, algo se chocó contra ella a una gran velocidad, haciéndola tropezar hacia atrás mientras el aire era expulsado de sus pulmones.

Miró abajo cuando logró equilibrarse, y vio a Snips sentado sobre sus flancos, sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar la sensación de mareo causada por el accidente. —¡Snips! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, ni siquiera tienes tu disfraz! Tienes que estar listo para la última escena—, dijo a modo de reprimenda.

El potro cian con melena ocre parecía enormemente aliviado al ver a su maestra, y de inmediato se levantó, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos cuando comenzó a hablar.

—¡Oh, Srta. Cheerilee! ¡Es terrible!—, gritó, —¡Estaba buscando mi disfraz, y no lo encontré, así que fui a buscarla a usted y no pude encontrarla, pero, pero… Encontré a Snails y… y…

Él respiró hondo en ese momento, obviamente luchando para sacar las palabras. —…Y él esta muerto…

El mundo de Cheerilee se paralizó con estas palabras, sudor frío empezó a brotar de su frente mientras sentía el suave atisbo de pánico subir por su estomago como la bilis. Ella había ignorado su agenda, y había descubierto las consecuencias que tendría esto para ella.

Su mente trabajó frenéticamente para encontrar una forma de reducir al mínimo los daños causados, para aliviar de alguna manera al potrillo lo suficiente para que sus planes pudieran continuar, pero ninguna solución fácil se presentó.

Snips, por el contrario, pareció recobrarse, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos. —¡Vamos!—, la llamó, —¡No podemos continuar con la obra ahora, tenemos que avisarles a los demás!

Cheerilee sintió un bloque de hielo precipitar en su estomago cuando el potrillo cian se alejó al galope. ¡No! Si él encontraba a otro pony, entonces…

Con una repentina ráfaga de velocidad que habría sorprendido incluso a Rainbow Dash, ella se precipitó hacia adelante, alcanzando al joven pony en cuestión de segundos. Con un movimiento fluido, ella transformó su carrera a todo galope en un golpe de karate, centrando toda su energía cinética en un solo casco. Snips fue golpeado en el lado bueno, tan bueno que de hecho el golpe lo envió a estrellarse contra una pared cercana, se deslizó hacia la parte inferior desplomándose en el suelo.

Cheerilee agradeció en silencio a Rainbow Dash por todas las veces en que había ido a enseñar clases de karate a los niños, algunas de las técnicas obviamente había permanecido en su cabeza.

Antes de que el potrillo pudiera rodar sobre su espalda, Cheerilee descendió sobre él como un halcón, manteniéndolo abajo con un casco mientras ella comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con el otro, en un ataque de rabia ciega.

Aquí estaba alguien que se interponía entre ella y su meta, y ella no podía pensar en nada más que quitarlo del camino de inmediato, sin importar el costo.

Snips débilmente trató de defenderse, pero era mucho más pequeño que la yegua, por no decir un unicornio, mientras que ella tenía todo el poder físico de un pony terrestre. La golpiza continuó sin piedad, la cara de Snips estaba hinchada y la sangre corría por su nariz y caía por los lugares donde ella había roto su piel.

En un acto de desesperación, la parte subconsciente de su mente buscó en las reservas mágicas que él ni siquiera pensaba que tenía y su cuerno comenzó a tomar un brillo verde poderoso. Una ola repentina de energía arcana rozó la cabeza de Cheerilee, dejando un corte largo y delgado que se extendía por la longitud de su mejilla. La yegua de color fucsia jadeó con sorpresa cuando la sangre comenzó a gotear de la herida, que no era tan grave, aunque picaba un poco.

Su mirada se clavó en la cutiemark del potro, y se dio cuenta que debería haberlo esperado. Obviamente, su talento estaba involucrado con cortes de algún tipo, y al parecer él no se limitaba a usar solo tijeras.

Un cambio sutil en el aura alrededor del cuerno advirtió a Cheerilee que otro hechizo estaba a punto de ser lanzado, así que sin otras opciones en mente levantó un casco antes de embestir con otro puñetazo. Solo que esta vez, ella no tenía como objetivo la cara de Snips, sino su propio cuerno. Cuando golpeó el objetivo el potro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando el cuerno vibró en su cráneo, el hechizo se descargó contra la pared detrás de él en lugar de contra su objetivo previsto. La luz mágica del cuerno parpadeo por un segundo antes de recuperar su fuerza, y Cheerilee sabia que el siguiente hechizo ya estaba en camino.

Ella otra vez inició una lluvia de golpes, ahora el objetivo de todos ellos era el cuerno, hechizos explotaban contra las paredes, el techo y el suelo de izquierda a derecha, haciendo saltar pequeños trozos de escombros por los aires.

Al principio, el potrillo soportó la paliza como un semental, pero como la yegua estaba golpeando el mismo punto una y otra vez, se le hizo cada vez más difícil luchar contra el dolor que se elevaba en su cráneo. Unas repentinas y pequeñas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerno, hasta que un golpe final de Cheerilee lo rompió.

Cuando eso sucedió, la magia explotó en la habitación, empujando a Cheerilee lejos del potrillo y haciéndola deslizarse varios metros por el suelo, hasta que se detuvo a poca distancia de Snips.

La retroalimentación mágica demostró ser mucho peor para el potro cian, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Incorporándose sobre sus cascos, la yegua fucsia recogió el cuerno de Snips mientras iba caminando hacia su cuerpo inerte, sosteniéndolo entre sus patas delanteras como una daga mientras se arrodillaba sobre él. Con un momento de vacilación, clavó el cuerno directamente en su pecho. La sangre salpicó por todas partes y brotó debajo de los cascos de Cheerilee. Los ojos del potrillo se abrieron de golpe y primero miró su pecho, y luego a ella. —¿Por qué?—, logró susurrar con voz ronca mientras la vida huía de su cuerpo.

Cheerilee no se molestó en responder a la pregunta, simplemente retiró el cuerno del cuerpo y lo apuñaló de nuevo en el pecho un par de veces por si las moscas, hasta que dejó de moverse por completo.

Cheerilee jadeaba fuertemente (por el esfuerzo físico esta vez) mientras se alejaba del cadáver de Snips, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se recostaba en el suelo frío. Matarlo de esta forma había sido muy emocionante con todo derecho, aunque el final fue muy rápido.

Ella lamió su propia mejilla, probando su propia sangre por primera vez y descubriendo que no era tan desagradable, aunque se sentía un poco extraño. Se alegró de poder probar esta "lucha por la supervivencia" al menos una vez, sin embargo, incluso si su plan original para Apple Bloom y él era mil veces más elegante…

La comprensión de pronto la golpeó con una fuerza repugnante: ¡Su plan para Snips y Apple Bloom! El plan los requería a ambos para manobrarlos en los lugares adecuados, y incluso después de eso los próximos pasos también requerían una interacción entre ellos. Ahora que Snips no estaba, eso no podría funcionar.

Y ese era el menor de sus problemas, la obra todavía tenía una escena más, y se suponía que Snips debía estar en ella. La yegua empezó a pensar en un sinnúmero de nuevos planes, pero rechazó todos por ser demasiado ridículos, demasiado a ciegas, demasiado peligroso, demasiado… arriesgado. Ella comenzó a temer que la situación era desesperada, que finalmente ella misma se había arrinconado en una esquina donde no podía escapar.

Para mantener a la audiencia en la oscuridad, la escena final tenía que transcurrir sin dificultades, por lo que alguien tenía que salir a actuar junto a Apple Bloom. Como no había ningún pony en el elenco original para tomar ese papel, solo podía contar con ella misma.

Tenía que improvisar y probablemente no iba a funcionar, pero era la mejor idea que tenia. La única idea que tenía.

Rápidamente galopó hacia el vestidor y se dirigió hacia detrás del escenario, limpiando la sangre sobre su cuerpo con un trapo antes de abrir el baúl que contenía el traje final de Reginald. Ciertamente era demasiado pequeño pare ella, por supuesto, pero incluía un broche particularmente conveniente que ella podía usar como un sujetador.

Cheerilee rápidamente agarró el broche y continuó hacia el fondo de la sala, donde varios paños de tela yacían colgados en pernos. Eligió una pieza negra que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su cuerpo, y giró sobre su espalda, usando el broche como una hebilla en el cuello, para hacerlo parecer a algo que recordaba vagamente a una capa con capucha.

No era muy discreto, pero ya que el público la observaría desde muy lejos, podría servir. Al menos, eso esperaba. Como broche de oro, deslizó un cuchillo que encontró en un estante cercano a través de la tela, improvisando una funda para que la hoja se apoyara en su pecho, relativamente oculta.

Luego la yegua salió corriendo en dirección al escenario, notando que no tenía tiempo para perder. Ella fabricó un mapa mental del edificio sobre la marcha, para averiguar a dónde tenia que ir exactamente. Para la siguiente escena, Reginald debía emerger de una cueva en la montaña después de que el Rey escalará la misma, para encontrarse con su destino.

Sabiendo eso, Cheerilee giró en una esquina y subió rápidamente un tramo de escaleras, alcanzando por fin la "cueva" oscura en la parte superior de la montaña. Desde allí podía ver a la audiencia, pero estaba muy segura de que la oscuridad todavía la mantenía escondida.

A juzgar por el hecho de que Apple Bloom no estaba a la vista, ella había llegado a tiempo. En voz baja se felicitó por este logro, mientras se tomaba un minuto para recuperar el aliento y descansar, temiendo que iba a necesitar la energía muy pronto. Solo le tomó un minuto para empezar a oír la voz de la potrilla cada vez más cerca, y poco después ella apareció, después de hacer su camino por la ladera de la montaña. Llevaba un atuendo relativamente sencillo en comparación con el manto real de antes. Tenía una espada de juguete enfundada, sujetada en un costado donde podía fácilmente alcanzar la empuñadura con los dientes.

—¡Reginald! ¡He venido a enfrentar tu desafió, sal y lucha como un semental!—, rugió el Rey Goldencrown, mirando a su alrededor desafiante. Cheerilee tomó una respiración profunda y escondió más su rostro dentro de la capucha, a pesar de que no estaba segura del por qué. No iba a engañar a nadie, no por mucho tiempo al menos.

Tragándose su miedo ella salió de la cueva y se paró sobre el punto más alto del escenario. La cima de la montaña se elevaba varios metros por encima de la mina donde Scootaloo había desaparecido antes, pero como estaba colocada en el fondo del escenario, hasta los ponys que ocupaban las primeras filas aun podían ver a los actores con relativa facilidad.

Cheerilee podía escuchar a la multitud hablando y susurrando entre si mientras ella salía de las sombras, estaban obviamente preguntándose qué henos estaba haciendo ella ahí arriba en el escenario. La propia Apple Bloom estaba aún más confusa, ella esperó ver a Snips allí, no a su maestra.

—Srta. Cheerilee, ¿Por qué…?—, comenzó a decir suavemente.

—Veo que has venido, oh valiente rey, y aplaudo tu valentía. Como muestra de mi respeto, voy a enfrentarte aquí con mi verdadera forma. Hasta ahora la Brujería y la Hechicería me ocultaron de sus ojos, pero ya no. Esta noche pelearemos una batalla honesta—, la voz de Cheerilee resonó por el complejo, sobrepasando fácilmente la de Apple Bloom.

La explicación sonaba muy pobre, incluso para sus propios oídos, pero era lo mejor que pudo conseguir en un plazo tan corto. En un momento repentino de inspiración regaló a Apple Bloom un guiño conspirador, rezando que la potrilla continuara su actuación. Lo que sea que Apple Bloom había interpretado con el gesto de Cheerilee, de repente sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo, como diciendo: "¡Oh, lo entiendo!"

—¡Oh, demonios! Sabía que iba a ser más difícil cuando lograste vencer a mis consejeros de mayor confianza. ¡Brujería, eso explica todo, la verdad!—, respondió el Rey, el acento de Apple Bloom marcándose ligeramente a medida que se apartaba del guión original, pero a la yegua fucsia no podía importarle menos, muy aliviada por ver que la otra pony estaba siguiendo su artimaña.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a bailar—, gritó mientras buscaba con su casco derecho por debajo de su capa para sacar el cuchillo, manteniendo tres cascos en el suelo mientras señalaba con la hoja a su "oponente"

La potrilla a su vez agarró la empuñadura de su espada de juguete con los dientes y asumió una postura de combate. La espada era demasiado grande para que pudiera sostenerla con su casco, como hizo Cheerilee con su cuchillo, así que para ella era la única opción. Ese detalle hacia que las probabilidades favorecieran en gran medida a la yegua, y encima una de ellas blandía un cuchillo real, mientras que la otra tenía un juguete de plástico obviamente inofensivo.

La escena entera de la batalla fue cuidadosamente coreografiada, así que Apple Bloom naturalmente realizó los movimientos predeterminados, y ella esperaba que Cheerilee siguiera el libreto también. Cheerilee ciertamente era capaz de hacerlo, si estaba dispuesta, ya que ella fue quien planeo toda la cosa.

Ella, sin embargo, estaba extremadamente ansiosa por terminar todo con rapidez.

Tan pronto como Apple Bloom avanzó, Cheerilee dio un paso adelante, permitiendo intencionalmente quedar al alcance de la espada de la potrilla. En lugar de rechazar la estocada de Apple Bloom con su cuchillo como la potrilla esperaba, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para esquivarlo, confundiendo a Apple Bloom y desequilibrándola por completo.

La yegua fucsia rápidamente continuó con un ataque de los suyos, que dejó un feo corte en la mejilla izquierda de la potrilla, casi doblando en tamaño al corte que Cheerilee todavía tenía escondido debajo de la capucha. Apple Bloom dejó escapar un grito agudo, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Ella miró el liquido rojo que goteaba en la punta del cuchillo, luego a Cheerilee, quien le devolvió la mirada con frialdad debajo de su capucha.

—Espera, ¿acaso es de verd…?—, ella comenzó a decir con las palabras amortiguadas por la empuñadora en su boca, pero Cheerilee no quería bajar la presión del todo ahora y simplemente se lanzó hacia delante.

Apple Bloom entró en pánico y balanceo su espada, golpeando a Cheerilee justo en la cara en el proceso.

Cheerilee casi perdió el equilibrio cuando se cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, pero de alguna forma logró convertir el movimiento en un giro de 180 grados, pateando con sus patas traseras a la potrilla.

La golpeó directamente en el pecho, y la pura fuerza del golpe hizo volar a la pequeña por el escenario, hasta que aterrizó más o menos de espaldas a un metro o dos de distancia.

La potrilla respiró hondo, un punzante dolor en el pecho le advertía que no estaba muy bien, y ella no parecía capaz de tomar tanto aire como de costumbre, tampoco. Se dio cuenta de que Cheerilee probablemente había roto alguna de sus costillas, y todavía se sentía aturdida por el aterrizaje también.

Sin embargo su maestra no perdió tiempo y descendió sobre Apple Bloom como un buitre, presionando el cuchillo a través de su hombro derecho y clavándolo en el piso de madera debajo, manteniéndola abajo efectivamente.

La potrilla contuvo un grito de dolor y balanceo su espada de nuevo, golpeando a Cheerilee en la cabeza una vez más. Apenas aturdió a la yegua, aunque la hizo enojar. De repente, ella bajó la cabeza y le dio un cabezazo a la potrilla brutalmente, con la esperanza de desmayarla. Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió cuando los ojos de Apple Bloom se pusieron en blanco.

De repente, volviéndose muy consciente de que la audiencia estaba observando, Cheerilee recordó sus ultimas líneas, las palabras que tradicionalmente se decían al final de la obra de Reginald, a pesar de que tendría que cambiarlas un poco.

Se agarró la cabeza, como si hubiera sido fatalmente herida por ese ultimo golpe y luego habló dramáticamente.

—¡Oh, que destino cruel, ahora ambos debemos morir! Pero imploro a todos ustedes, yeguas y sementales, que nunca olviden a Reginald…El Astuto…—, y luego se dejó caer al suelo, donde permaneció inmóvil.

Ella nunca había entendido esas palabras, o qué lección moral se suponía que debían trasmitir, pero hizo un buen trabajo. El técnico se adelantó y las cortinas comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras el público comenzó a pisotear sus cascos en el suelo y gritaban para mostrar su aprobación.

La obra había sido, en general, bastante buena, y el curioso final alternativo le añadió algo especial. Por no mencionar que esa última escena de batalla fue magnifica. ¡No parecía que ellas estuvieran pretendiendo en lo absoluto!

Con alivio Cheerilee vio como el telón finalmente se cerraba por completo, ocultando el escenario de la vista del público. Ella había extendido la noticia de que los potrillos y ella misma tendrían que comenzar a desarmar los elementos de la obra y limpiar la zona detrás del escenario de inmediato, ya que otro grupo de Canterlot necesitaba el teatro para más tarde en la semana. Eso significaba, que nadie estaba esperando que regresaran a casa tan pronto.

Ella lanzó una mirada a la potrilla inconsciente junto ella, aun tenia incrustado el cuchillo en su hombro. Y sonrió.

Ahora tenía todo el tiempo que necesitaba para inventar algo nuevo para ella. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Apple Bloom, en su estado soñoliento, de repente sintió un vaso frío siendo presionado contra sus labios. Instintivamente abrió la boca para beber, tragando rápidamente lo que ella creía que era agua. Solo le llevó unos sorbos para darse cuenta, incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, que esa bebida no era agua en lo absoluto.

Por un lado, tenia una especie de regusto metálico, y por otro, había pequeños trozos y piezas dentro de eso que se parecía a…

Al instante ella estaba completamente despierta, tosiendo y escupiendo hasta el último fluido de su boca. Ella estaba amarrada a algún tipo de mesa de madera con correas de cuero. Vio a Cheerilee de pie junto a ella, sosteniendo un vaso lleno de líquido rojo, sonriéndole con malicia. —Mmmm, pensé que iba a gustarte. Scootaloo lo hizo ella misma, ya sabes… Ella realmente… se entregó a si misma para eso, se podría decir.

La yegua se rió maniáticamente mientras el terror cruzaba por el rostro de la potrilla. —Scootaloo… Usted… La…

—¿La mate? Oh, si, me temo que si. Ella fue la primera, ya sabes. Y tu.. tu eres la ultima—, dijo la yegua, sintiéndose extrañamente con ánimos de conversar.

La potranca palideció. —¿Los mataste…a todos?

—¡Oh cielos, no! —, respondió ella, sonriendo mientras el alivio se propagaba en el rostro de la potra. —Yo no mate a Snails, esa fuiste tu… la forma en que hiciste que ese reflector, o sol si deseas llamarlo así, cayera sobre él… Glorioso.

Las lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Apple Bloom cuando la comprensión la golpeo, todos sus amigos se habían ido, y su destino probablemente no era diferente. —¿P…porque?—, se las arregló para decir cuando Cheerilee agarró un chillo y lo alzó a la luz examinándolo.

—¿Por qué? Porque todos se lo merecen. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son una plaga para esta tierra, una maleza en mi jardín, y es tiempo de eliminarla—, dijo la yegua con frialdad mientras se posicionaba al final de la mesa, cerca de las patas traseras de la potrilla. —Así que, ¿me permites?—. Poco a poco y cautelosamente, la yegua hizo una incisión por encima del casco de la potrilla, cortando cuidadosamente alrededor de la circunferencia de la pata.

Apple Bloom trato de retorcerse, pero las correas de cuero la sostenían con eficacia en su lugar mientras se enterraban en su carne. Cheerilee deslizó el cuchillo por debajo de la piel, cortando cuidadosamente la piel suelta de la carne de la potra. El dolor que esto causó fue inmenso, pero la potra apretó los dientes y se negó a demostrarlo, casi tan terca como su hermana, no quería dar a Cheerilee el placer de escucharla gritar.

Cheerilee obviamente pensó que había cortado lo suficiente por ahora, entonces aferró el colgajo de piel que había cortado con sus dientes. Lentamente tiró de él haciéndolo subir por la pata de la potra, arrancando más piel mientras avanzaba, desollando a la potra viva. A pesar de su valiente esfuerzo, esto era simplemente demasiado para que cualquier pony pudiera soportar en silencio, y el grito de Apple Bloom resonó en todo el complejo vacío. Cheerilee continúo haciendo nuevas incisiones cada vez que ella rompía accidentalmente la piel, y continuaba desollando a partir de allí. Muy pronto, la mitad de la pata de la potra era un trozo sangriento de carne desnuda, cada pequeña contracción que pasaba por los músculos expuestos era una experiencia angustiosa, chorreaba sangre por todas partes.

Pero aun así, Cheerilee no mostraba señales de querer parar, ya que continuaba cortando y desollando, progresando lentamente.

Finalmente toda la pata de la potrilla era un asqueroso desastre sin piel. Cheerilee sádicamente exhaló sobre ello durante un tiempo, haciendo que Apple Bloom se estremeciera de dolor. Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Cheerilee cuando ella se inclinó y extendió su lengua, pasándola lentamente desde el extremo del casco de la potra hasta su flanco. Por un momento, la yegua pensó que los gritos que siguieron le harían perder la audición permanentemente, antes de que ella devolviera su lengua a su boca y saboreo el gusto.

—Mmmm… sabes muy bien. ¿Quieres probar?—, susurró en la oreja de la potra.

—J…J-odete—, la Cutie Mark Crusader logró balbucear. Cheerilee se rió, divirtiéndose por la naturaleza desafiante de Apple Bloom. ¡Esta aun era capaz de recibir más castigo!

Ella comenzó diligentemente a cortar la otra pata, esta vez haciendo una larga incisión por toda la longitud de la pata, tirando la piel hacia abajo en lugar de hacia arriba. La potrilla aun intentaba resistir y mantener las apariencias, pero poco a poco comenzó a sollozar y temblar cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y su piel se tornó pálida mientras su sangre vividamente escarlata cubría el suelo.

Cunado ella ganó más confianza con el cuchillo sus movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, y con un movimiento fluido primero cortó la piel del flanco izquierdo de la potra y luego pasó directamente a cortar la piel del derecho.

Aferró las dos piezas de piel con sus dientes y las alzó ante la potra, antes de escupirlas a un lado. —¿Lo ves? Ahí es donde estaría tu cutiemark… si tuvieras una. Nunca la tendrás ahora. Supongo que tus días de "cruzadas" han terminado.

Este hecho finalmente logró lo que el dolor no fue capaz de hacer: romper los últimos vestigios de resistencia de la potra. De un momento a otro se puso a llorar fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, utilizando más energía en eso de lo que debería. Cheerilee empezó a cortar tiras de piel en el pecho de la potrilla, hasta que la palabra "Maleza" quedo escrita allí.

Hasta ahora, la potranca había perdido bastante sangre y desperdiciado la energía suficiente para que sus respuestas empezaran a ser lentas, arruinando la diversión de Cheerilee. Ella intentó pinchar con el cuchillo en algunos puntos sensibles, pero su reacción fue tan decepcionante que Cheerilee se encogió de hombros y decidió terminar con todo.

Deshizo las correas de cuero y sacó una bañera de debajo de la mesa, exactamente la misma donde ella había aplastado a Scootaloo antes… y Scootaloo todavía estaba allí.

Sin querer esperar a que Apple Bloom se desangrara, la yegua tiró de su cabello para bajarla de la mesa, dejándola caer directamente en la bañera.

La sangre y pedazos de hueso que de repente la rodearon se clavaron sobre su piel desnuda, y ella dejó escapar un suave siseo.

Cuando Apple Bloom sintió el olor de la sangre y vio un ojo que flotaba a la superficie lentamente, de pronto se dio cuenta en dónde había caído. Esta noción pareció renovar sus fuerzas, ya que ella quiso abrirse paso para salir de la bañera, pero Cheerilee no iba a permitirlo. Agarró el cabello de la potra con un casco y la obligó a sumergirse en la piscina de sangre, manteniendo su boca y hocico abajo.

La potranca grito, tragando bocanadas de Scootaloo en el proceso mientras sacudía sus patas salvajemente, salpicando el contenido de la bañera por todas partes. El aire brotaba de su boca, pero Cheerilee la mantuvo allí firmemente, extática viendo como la lucha de la potrilla se debilitaba lentamente. Cuando los pulmones de Apple Bloom empezaron a arder más, involuntariamente trató de inhalar de todas formas, llenando sus pulmones con sangre y vísceras.

Después de una ultima contracción errática en una de sus patas, Apple Bloom se quedó inmóvil. La yegua de color fucsia esperó unos segundos más, y liberó a la potrilla. El cuerpo mutilado de Apple Bloom continuó flotando en la piscina de sangre que antes había sido Scootaloo y Cheerilee supo que su tarea había llegado a su fin. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era simplemente limpiar.

Ella se sentó y lloró lagrimas de alegría, llena de emoción al saber que finalmente podría recuperar el rumbo de su vida ahora, con una nueva clase el próximo año, una clase de potros y potras buenos, en lugar de los monstruos que había tenido.

Se sentía orgullosa por cumplir su papel en hacer a Equestria un mejor lugar, orgullosa de haber protegido a las futuras generaciones de influencias venenosas que habrían obstaculizado su crecimiento, que a su vez obstaculizaría a otros… Las consecuencias hubieran sido graves, por decir menos.

Tarareando una melodía alegre fue a asearse una vez más, y luego se acercó a su arsenal de líquidos inflamables.

Iba a tomarle un buen tiempo hacerlo sola, pero debía terminar el trabajo. ¡Se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre nubes, nada la detendría ahora!

* * *

Fuego surgió alrededor de ella, deteniéndola donde estaba. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ella no había pensado bien esto. Ella había esparcido liquido inflamable en todas partes y luego encendió un par de llamas en diferentes lugares, pero había subestimado la velocidad con la que las llamas se extenderían.

Y ahora estaba ahí, no demasiado lejos de la salida, pero sin poder continuar debido al problema que ella misma había creado.

Ella retrocedió hacia el centro de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de las llamas, pero tan pronto llegó allí ella tuvo que saltar para esquivar una viga ardiente, que prácticamente la rozó. Varios parches de pelaje en su cuerpo ya estaban chamuscados por el fuego que apenas podía evitar, y el hollín y las cenizas la cubrían desde su cabeza a sus cascos.

El humo comenzó a llenar la habitación y Cheerilee se ahogaba un poco cada vez que inhalaba más de él en sus pulmones.

A medida que su respiración se dificultaba ella se rió en voz baja, preguntándose si el día de su liberación también seria el día de su muerte. Se consoló con la idea de una muerte noble, tener su misión completada era infinitamente mejor que la vida que había tenido antes, en un mundo donde esos potrillos y potrillas todavía estaban vivos.

Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que la situación era desesperada, un rayo de luz púrpura explotó en la salida, destruyendo la madera con el estallido.

Sorprendentemente, la explosión pareció succionar la vida de la mayoría de las llamas que estaban entre ella y la salida, así que reuniendo sus ultimas fuerzas Cheerilee fue directo hacia la salida.

Mientras se acercaba podía oír ponys hablando entre si con urgencia, la preocupación desbordaba en sus voces.

—¡Hazlo otra vez, Twi, hazlo otra vez!

—Eugh. Yo…eso me quitó mucha energía. No creo que esta sea la mejor manera para…

Cheerilee salio del edificio en llamas, el humo siguiéndola hasta que se desplomó sobre el césped a las afueras del complejo teatral. Inmediatamente varios ponys se adelantaron para ayudarla, y cuando alzó la vista vio a Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy de pie allí, con miradas alarmadas en sus ojos.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde están los niños? Teletrasporte a todos nosotros hasta aquí tan pronto vimos el humo—, dijo Twilight, las otras cinco asintieron.

Cheerilee abrió la boca, su voz ronca y crepitante por el humo mientras hablaba. —Ellos…adentro…fuego…No tengo idea…cómo…—, dijo pero el esfuerzo era demasiado para ella.

—¡Rápido! ¡No podemos esperar, tenemos que rescatarlos, ahora!—, gritó Rainbow Dash.

—Espera—, respondió la yegua púrpura con calma, —Ya puedo ver a otros ponys cruzando el río, muy pronto podremos…

Pero Rainbow Dash no la escuchó. Utilizando una velocidad record se precipitó a través del incendio y desapareció en el edificio, seguida inmediatamente por Rarity y Applejack, quienes estaban gritando los nombres de sus respectivas hermanas pequeñas.

—¿Aho-aho…¿ahora qué?—, dijo Fluttershy temblorosa, mientras ella y Pinkie Pie esperaban la decisión de Twilight.

—¡Formen una fila de baldes con agua!—, ordenó la unicornio, las dos ponys corrieron rápidamente en dirección al río para organizar a los otros en una larga fila.

A mediada que los primeros baldes conseguían pasar al frente y arrojaban agua al fuego, tanto Cheerilee como Twi podían ver que el esfuerzo era en vano. El agua no parecía tener ningún efecto mientras balde tras balde era arrojado a las llamas, estas en cambio se hacían cada vez más grandes y calientes. Desde su lugar en el suelo, Cheerilee sospechaba que cualquier evidencia en su contra se había perdido ya hacia mucho tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a apostar.

De repente, la yegua púrpura parecía estar harta de esperar y preocuparse por sus amigas, y una idea vino a su mente. Ella conjuró todas sus reservas mágicas, forzándose al máximo mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar más y más. Los ponys observaron con asombro como una línea brillante de color púrpura apareció entre el teatro y el río, y este último comenzó a cambiar su curso.

En cuestión de segundos, una pared de agua se precipitó hacia las paredes del teatro, aplastando todo a su paso. Cheerilee fue golpeada por una ráfaga de pánico. ¡Eso podría ser suficiente para apagar el incendio!

No debió preocuparse. A pesar de que la furia desatada del río efectivamente puso fin a las llamas, también arrasó con la propia estructura debilitada del teatro, demoliéndolo hasta el suelo. Cuando Twilight, agotada, dejó de aplicar su poder mágico, el agua del río comenzó a retroceder, arrastrando un montón de escombros y tal con él.

Twilight observó la zona de desastre con miedo por unos momentos, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus tres amigas salieron de entre los escombros, maltratadas, magulladas y un poco chamuscadas, pero por lo demás bien.

Pero los potrillos y potrillas que habían estado buscando no aparecieron. Twilight lanzó unas cuantas miradas de interrogación a sus amigas, pero todas menearon la cabeza mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Nadie había logrado encontrarlos entre el infierno. A mediada que la realidad de la situación las golpeaba, sus emociones tomaron lo mejor de ellas, y soltaron sus lágrimas.

La debilitada Cheerilee rápidamente se unió a ellas, derramando lágrimas de puro alivio.

* * *

Una o dos semanas pasaron desde el incidente, y muchas cosas habían sucedido. Varias investigaciones estudiaron la causa del incendio, pero el fuego en si y el agua que siguió habían destruido cualquier cosa que pudiera darles a los investigadores una mínima pista.

Cheerilee siempre se mostraba confundida y triste cada vez que la interrogaban, alegando que ella estaba encargándose de algo en el otro lado del complejo cuando comenzó el incendio. Aunque algunos ponys se preguntaban si esto no podía considerarse como una clase de negligencia, no se presentaron quejas oficiales contra ella.

Los esfuerzos para limpiar se habían prolongado durante una semana entera, e incluso pedazos de escombros todavía seguían apareciendo por aquí y por allá.

Durante el fin de semana después de la "catástrofe" una ceremonia de entierro colectiva se realizó para todas las potrillas y potrillos que murieron a pesar de que todos los ataúdes contenían piedras y pertenencias de los muertos, ya que no se encontraron ninguno de los cuerpos.

Todos los ponys estaban muy sentimentales, incluyendo Cheerilee, que lloró lágrimas de alegría cuando su lucha finalmente llegó a su fin. Una gran cantidad de ponys vino a decirle cosas como: "Todo esta bien" y "Las cosas van a mejorar" o "No fue tu culpa".

Cheerilee debía tener cuidado constantemente para no responder de forma equivocada accidentalmente, así que fue un gran alivio cuando todo terminó.

Y entonces pasaron dos semanas.

Cheerilee gruñó y gimió, sudando copiosamente bajo el calor del sol. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, y ella ciertamente se sentía irritada por la mañana. Pero no le importaba. Ella finalmente lo había conseguido.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos para admirar su trabajo, y se maravilló ante el perfecto estado de su jardín. Entonces y allí, ella hizo un voto solemne, un pacto sagrado con ella misma.

—Yo, Cheerilee, no permitiré que cualquier maleza se apodere de mi jardín, nunca más.

_** FIN **_


End file.
